The Night Life
by Shinobi-Love
Summary: Misao is dragged out to a club with Kaoru and Megumi, but they more than get what they bargained for as the people around them are not what they seem. And who's the mysterious, cold eyed stranger at the bar?
1. Chapter 1 Silver Miko

Author's Note: Hey hey people! Officially checking in and kicking off our first Round Robin is I, your Authoress and Master, Silver!!

Okay...so since it's October, I finally figured out a theme for the RR.

::grin::

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

# ShinobiLove Round Robin #

**Round 1: The Night Life**   
  
Strapping on a pair on three-inch black stiletto heels, Misao groaned silently as she stood up and wobbled slightly as she was unaccustomed to the heels. Walking over to her vanity mirror, she looked at her reflection.

Through threats of physical violence from her best friends Kaoru and Megumi, Misao was forced to dress to their choosing. Their 'choosing' happened to be a knee-length black velvet skirt with slits on the side going to just below her thighs, a black satin corset, and a black choker and wrist cuffs. And the evil Heels from Hell.

Her hair was in its usual braid but her face was now painted with more make-up than she was accustomed to. She wore pale powder and dark eyeshadow and blood red lipstick that shimmered on her lips. She really looked like some sort of gothic girl, though at least not a Lolita Goth. It was bad enough that she still looked sixteen and not twenty-one.

"Oi, oi Misao-chan!! You ready or what?! The night is young and so are we!!!" Kaoru yelled from the living room.

Misao marched out of her room.

"Geez Kaoru-chan, are you drunk already?"

Kaoru flipped her violet ponytail over her shoulder and made a 'hmph' noise. She was wearing leather pants, boots, and a short sleeved brown shirt with a studded gold star on it.

Megumi, being the eldest of the women at twenty- seven, wore a dark crimson dress and matching heels and kept her long black hair loose as always. She was currently seated at the kitchen island resting her chin in her hand.

Seeing Misao, she made a whistling noise.

"Well well, someone cleans up well. Really Misao, you'll have J-rock boys after you in no time. Just like you dream about." Megumi teased.

Misao stuck her tongue out at Megumi, wishing she had never blabbed all that out drunkenly on her last birthday. After six screwdrivers Misao was practically molesting the TV screen as Sakurai Atsushi came on screen before the show aired a Buck Tick music video and Misao began screaming 'J-ROCK IS SEXXXXXXXXXXYYY! I WANNA J-ROCK LOVER!!!!'

"Oh come on you two!!! Come onnnn!!!!" Kaoru said, almost running in place as Misao and Megumi rolled their eyes and followed the overzealous tanuki out the door and onto the streets of Tokyo in autumn as they walked towards downtown.

"So where are we going?" Misao asked.

"Some club called Delacoeur. I got an invite from Rooster."

"Ahh...perhaps boots would've been better footwear." Misao grumbled, remembering her long trek down a gravel trail in the woods last time they all hung out with Sagara Sanosuke, Megumi's sometimes boyfriend/sometimes bed buddy.

"Well he had heard about the place from one of his gambling buddies and wanted to check it out." Megumi said flippantly.

And thus the three were off.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sanosuke sat at the bar, waiting as he looked around the room at the gothic-dressed people. He himself wore black pants and a white button up shirt. The music was a fusion of techno and rock, and the lights were quite dim.

Suddenly, he felt an almost cold draft and an odd feeling creep up his spine. Turning to his left, he saw a tall man sitting down. The man wore a long beige trench coat and parted slightly to reveal he was wearing all black underneath. He had jet-black hair and long bangs that fell into his eyes. Whoever he was, he gave Sano the creeps.

The bartender paused in front of the tall stranger.

"Shinomori-san, what can I get you tonight?"

"The usual." he replied, in a voice that was deep...almost hypnotic.

As discreetly as he could, Sanosuke observed the bartender return with a glass of red liquid and surmised it was wine.

Sano hoped the girls would show up soon. He was starting to feel more and more creeped out by this 'Shinomori-san'.

Even more so when the man turned and faced him, with eyes so cold and almost glowing.

"Yo Rooster!!!" Sanosuke turned as the three girls approached and smiled.

"Hey ladies! Way to keep me waiting."

"Well we did walk you know." Megumi pouted before pressing a kiss to his lips while Kaoru and Misao rolled their eyes.

Misao's eyes lingered on the tall man next to Sanosuke, and as she blinked she almost could of sworn that he was grinning as he sipped his wine...and were those fangs? She shook her head.

'Makimachi, you're losing it!'

Aoshi set his drink down and closed his eyes.

It was going to an interesting night.

Xxxxxxxx Zerianyu - Your Turn xxxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2 Zerianyu

**Round 2: The Night Life**

Aoshi open his eyes as he heard a woman's voice. His eyes glanced at the man sitting next to him. He noticed a rather tall woman standing next to him, her hand resting on his knee. He closed his eyes and sipped his drink once again.

Misao glanced at the tall handsome man sitting next to Sano again. His looks are startling and why does he keep grinning while sipping his wine?" Misao questioned herself. She sighed and turned to talk to Sano.

"This is an interesting place..." Misao didn't finish her sentence as Megumi cut in.

"C-mon Sano let's go dance, this music just makes me want to move," A sly smile coming to her face, as she eyed Sano up and down. Misao took a step to the right as Sano was yanked off the stool. They headed into the crowd of people and seemed to disappear.

Misao looked to where Kaoru had been standing, 'had' being the key word. Her eyes were wide as Kaoru was talking to a redheaded man, though from first glance he looked female. Misao groaned inwardly, 'Already a great night.' she thought as she placed her hand on the stool.

Misao shivered slightly as a crowd of five passed her, one of them knocking into her, causing her to fall backwards. "Ah," Misao voiced in surprise as the heels she had on didn't do much for her balance. She waited for her head to connect with the bar, but instead fell into something a little softer.

Aoshi's keen eyes caught the movement of a redhead. A small smirk came to his face as he recognized the hair. He seemed to entrance the one girl who had her hair in a ponytail. A very soft chuckle escaped him as he sipped his drink again. He turned his head as the short girl stepped closer to him, as the tall woman and man proceeded to the dance floor.

Aoshi turned his head back and looked down at the bar top. 'It would be an interesting night indeed.' He thought once more. He brought his drink to his lips to take one last sip, but instead of the drink hitting his lips it fell to the floor, the glass still in his hand.

He looked down at the girl who was now leaning against him. She would fall to the floor if he didn't do something. He placed the glass down quickly and moved his left arm and wrapped it around her waist. He pulled her up so she could regain her balance in her heels.

Misao stiffened as the man's arm wrapped around her waist. She managed to get her footing back and turned quickly, now facing his side. Her eyes met his cold ones and she stared, the words she wanted to use wouldn't come out.

Xxxxxxx Animegirl2121 – Your Turn xxxxxxX

Zerianyu Notes: Ack! Okay there you go, it took me forever to write anything, I'm not really into vampire stories so I tried hope its okay.


	3. Chapter 3 Animegirl2121

Round 3: The Night Life 

Misao stared at the man sitting at the bar. 'How did I end up in his arms?' she thought, confused as his eyes locked her gaze and she could feel the breath rush out of her as she couldn't think of a single thing to say. 'Breathe, Misao, breathe,' she thought as she tried in vain to gather her thoughts and muster the courage to say something as the stranger stared at her, not speaking **_or_** letting go of her.

Aoshi didn't realize he still had his arm looped around her narrow waist, his attention captured by the beautiful girl now staring at him. He was entranced by her, as he caught her gaze and then trailed his eyes languidly down, eyeing her petite body before he even realized it. As his eyes drifted slowly back up to her face they paused, stopping at the tight black choker wrapped around her pale, pale neck...

He licked his lips unconsciously and almost in anticipation and then reluctantly dragged his eyes back to her face, where a slight blush had appeared across the bridge of her nose. What was she nervous about?

Aoshi had pulled her a little closer in his "inspection" not realizing it and **_still_** had his arm around her, completely ignorant to the club around him.

Misao couldn't believe it. This man, this complete stranger, this epitome of _chiseled perfection_, was checking **_her_** out. Misao was still struggling for words as she stood there, watching his eyes trail down her body and back up like she was cute or something. His eyes, an icy blue framed by jagged black bangs, darkened as he looked her over, sending shivers down Misao's spine at their coldness.

Finally, when Misao regained her senses, she stepped away breaking contact. He looked surprised... Misao almost smirked in her mini victory, but decided against it and gave him a steamy smile, trying to recover from her previous actions and raked her white teeth over her blood red lips, giving him a catty smile as she turned away and calling the bartender over.

Aoshi watched her order a drink and continued to stare as the bartender set a glass in front of her.

"Hi," he said in a low tone, which carried strangely in the crowded club full of loud music and the chatter of people.

"Hey," Misao said, throwing a fleeting glance at him as she slightly bobbed her head to the music, pretending as if she wasn't interested in Aoshi, despite the fact that she was **_very_** intrigued.

The corners of Aoshi's mouth quirked up when he realized what she was doing. Well, if she wanted to play that way...

# Sephiress – your turn #

Authors Notes: Ouch. That was a little difficult to write... Despite its shortness and all. Haha, I hope everyone liked it...


	4. Chapter 4 Sephiress

**The Night Life: Round 4**

The music continued to pulse the room, the gothic dressed people dancing their troubles away in the arms of either lovers or strangers. It made no difference to them, just as the crowd made no difference to Aoshi. His attention was focused on only one particular woman right now.

One short, pale, and undeniably attractive woman.

Aoshi watched the black clad-angel next to him with interest. She wore a satin corset that made her chest look bustier then they would be normal. Her slims thighs were visible through the slits in her velvet skirt, also the color of ebony. She raised her glass of Baileys up and took a long sip, her head tilting back and revealing the span of her creamy neck. His eyes were captured by the throbbing of her pulse, and Aoshi felt his mouth go suddenly dry.

Her gaze caught his out of the corner of her blue-green eyes. She slowly set down her glass and turned to Aoshi, challenging his stare with her own as though to ask 'What do you want bub?'

Aoshi smirked slightly at her attitude, and decided he liked her.

"Aoshi."

Her eyebrows tilted up in question and Aoshi chuckled.

"That's my name, Shinomori Aoshi."

"Oh." she replied, a slight blush dusting over her face. "I'm Misao."

He shifted closer to her, allowing her to see his icy orbs and aristocratic features. For a moment, Misao felt her heart skip.

"So Misao, come here often?"

"Not really. A couple of my 'so-called friends' threatened me into coming, and I didn't even get to choose my own clothes!" She said, scrunching her nose in distaste. She saw Aoshi's eyebrow raise amusingly as he looked down at her attire. Suddenly, Misao felt that same rush she had gotten when he was checking her out before. By the time his eyes met her face again, Misao was sure she was blushing ten shades of red.

"I like it on you." Misao was scarlet.

"Th-thanks."

Aoshi internally grinned. Her blush and stutter gave everything away. There was no doubt that little Misao was attracted to him, and he planned to use that to his extreme advantage. He watched her twiddle her fingers in nervousness and Aoshi heard her whisper something about her friends abandoning her.

'Well it just would be so **_rude_** to make her uncomfortable.' He thought, barely concealing his devious smirk.

Misao turned in shock when she felt his long fingers close around her wrist. He rose from his chair like a graceful predator and glanced purposely over to the crowded dance-floor.

"C'mon. It's better then sitting around." Aoshi said with a bit of huskiness in his voice. Misao nodded and got up as the butterflies crept up into her stomach.

A fast techno song came on and Aoshi pulled Misao into the center of the dance floor. To say she was nervous was an understatement. How on Earth did she end up dancing with a completely GORGEOUS stranger at a gothic club with her gang no where in sight?

Well no one saw her complaining.

It came to no surprise to her that Aoshi was a very good dancer. His hands settled on her hips and moved her into an intimate rhythm dictated by the pace of the music. His eyes bore into Misao's own crystalline orbs as they moved, seemingly trying to tell her something that she couldn't understand.

The music stepped down a bit and Aoshi spun Misao around so her back was pressed against his chest. She felt his hot breath over her shoulder as his head came to rest there.

"I really would like to see you more often Misao."

'Oh Kami', she thought at the huskiness in his voice. She could feel the softness of his lips brushing her nape, whether the touches were accident or not she had no idea. Why was she feeling like this towards a complete stranger? Ok, a fucking hottie of a stranger, but still!

"What do you think? Do you want to see more of me?" he asked in a seductive sort of way.

"I...I think- OUCH!!"

Misao suddenly felt a sharp prick on the side of her neck. She broke away from Aoshi's chest and pressed her hand to where it hurt. Her eyes widened as she took her hand away and saw a few drops of blood on her fingers. How...?

"Are you ok?" Aoshi looked at her with concern, the iciness of his eyes melting slightly.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to the ladies room and-"

"Misao! There you are!!!"

Misao turned to see Kaoru and Megumi standing next to her, Kenshin and Sano not far behind them. They looked at her for a moment and then noticed the stud standing with her. She watched as Kao and Meg glanced at her with questions in their eyes.

Oh shit, how was she going to explain this one?

XxXxXxXx Western Ink- Your Turn xXxXxXxX

Notes: Sorry if the chapter was a bit long, I just hope Aoshi wasn't too OOC. Good luck, Western Ink!


	5. Chapter 5 Western Ink

The Night Life: Round 5

She wasn't sure what was worse the fact that her neck stung a bit from the unidentified pinching feeling she'd felt, the fact she'd come away with blood on her fingers or the fact that her lousy, no good, abandoning friends had suddenly shown up and obviously wanted answers.

Argh!

Try to explain or run for it?

As Sano and Kenshin neared them on the crowded dance floor with curious eyes, she suddenly felt too constricted.

"Um... This is... "She started and trailed off when she saw Megumi casting her a semi-lecherous glance. She knew that look well. That look always preceded a snide comment about-

"So, weasel, who's your new friend?"

"Don't call me that," Misao snapped, defensively. She had to mention that damn nickname in front of _him_? How cruel could she be?

"Weasel?" His sweet, sweet voice purred behind her. She loved that voice! Misao couldn't bring herself to look back at him, what if he was laughing at her?

Realizing four sets of curious eyes were still staring at her she straightened.

"Shinomori Aoshi. Met him at the bar." She pointed in the general direction, even though the motion had been unnecessary.

The two men turned their gazes from her to the tall man behind her and Misao suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Curiously, her neck didn't hurt anymore, but it had been the oddest feeling... and...

Uh oh...

She saw Megumi and Kaoru exchange scheming glances and sinister smirks.

This was the beginning of something she wasn't going to like...

"Quite a match you got there, Misao." Kaoru grinned, her lips thinning into a grin.

Megumi nodded. "He looks almost like the one on your wall at home."

Misao clenched her fists, tempted to knock a few teeth loose out of both of them.

What the hell kind of friends were they anyway?

Kenshin and Sano, previously silent, had lost interest and navigated themselves toward the bar. Misao wasn't sure if she wanted to escape from the lot of them or try to see which one she could pound into the dance floor first. She was about to slip away from Aoshi and her friends when an arm, the weighted, hard flesh of a male, pressed around her waist. She breathed in deep, the scent of him flowing over her.

Aoshi pulled her back, tilting his head down as she tilted her head up to look at him. He pulled her against his body and smirked at her, she imagined his eyes glinted at her.

"You can have her back later... Tonight she's mine."

Without a word or a glance at the other females, Aoshi stepped back; disappearing with such ease into the crowds Megumi and Kaoru were left speechless as they lost sight of the couple.

"That was unusual, wasn't it?" Kaoru asked, following Megumi back to where the others were. So few meager steps toward the bar had, apparently, enabled the others to overhear. Megumi didn't reply, but Sano scoffed.

"Who the hell's gonna try to hurt Weasel? Any man who tries to take advantage of her and gets a rightful ass kicking has it coming if you ask me."

"No one asked you." Megumi replied, moving around the other side of him.

Aoshi tightened his arms around the girl, snuggling her closer to him. The reappearance of her friends was a minor inconvenience if any at all; he certainly wouldn't be bothered over such a trivial thing.

His goal was a simple one: keep her from going to the bathroom to examine her neck. It appeared he had succeeded when she returned to dancing with him, swaying to the music and singing softly to herself, merely enjoying the night.

He watched her.

How long had it been since he hadn't been on a dance floor and his partner was glued against him, batting her eyes and rubbing herself close? How long had it been since he had been virtually ignored by his partner?

He found the slight more interesting than annoying.

He was content to watch the girl until he noticed she had attracted the attention of another male close by, one with iridescent eyes he recognized. The white/silver spiked hair of the man was paired with a roguish smirk as he watched them. He sat close by, one leg crossed over another, his eyes trained directly on them.

_On her_.

Aoshi checked his growl and reached for her. She turned into him as he directed, and over her shoulder he glared. The unfortunate presence of a rival dimmed his good mood. Encounters with his own were rare, he certainly hadn't expected or wanted one this evening...

Or any other evening.

Holding the girl closer to him, he stepped back, farther into the crowds, hoping to lose sight of the other, but when he looked up, Enishi was gone.

Aoshi frowned.

Xxxxxx Chibijem – Your Turn xxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6 Chibijem

**The Night Life: Round 6**

Aoshi tucked Misao closer as he made his way to the door. Seeing Enishi after so many years made him wary; it took him back to a time he wanted to forget. A time of great loss, a time that changed him forever. Looking down at her, he couldn't believe he had finally found her after so long.

The last time he had seen Misao had been after losing his comrades in arms, after he had turned into what he was now. He was taken back in time, remembering the deaths of Hanya, Shikijo, Beshimi and Hyotoko; he had turned into an avenging angel after that night at Kanryu's, wanting only revenge and what he thought was justice from the Battosai. He remembered seeing Misao after the confrontation with Okina when he had tried to turn her away from what he had become. She had never lost her faith in him and when he had come home to her and the rest of the family, she welcomed him with open arms and tears.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked, bringing him back to the present. He looked down at her, noticing nothing had changed about her in the over 100 years that had passed.

"I'm fine. I thought you'd like to get away from the noise and people." he answered, wondering if Misao could remember him from her previous life, if the memories could be revived. He watched as a smile transformed her face and made her eyes sparkle like he remembered.

As they stepped out into the darkness, Aoshi's senses came to full alert as he tried to ascertain if danger surrounded them. He was being extra cautious since encountering Enishi. Then there was Misao to consider--he wasn't about to lose her again. Once had been more than enough; he had not been able to save her 100 years ago, had been too late to stop the disease from ravaging her and leaving him to mourn her passing. He looked down at her, smiling as he remembered the difference in their heights and how it used to vex her.

Hearing her sigh, he too sighed as they both enjoyed the quiet as compared to inside the club. "Where would you like to go?" he asked taking her hand in his as they started walking.

Misao, thrilled to be alone with her perfect man, thought for a minute. "Anywhere, as long as it's with you." She loved the feel of his hand holding hers. For some strange reason, she felt safe and protected being with him; she didn't feel the usual wariness she usually had with men she had known for so short a time. Walking with him felt right and

comfortable, as if they had known each other for years instead of minutes.

She lost track of time as they continued walking, Aoshi still holding her hand and guiding her through the crowds. Suddenly Aoshi stopped and pushed her behind him; she peeked around his tall form, vexed with being so short and saw a man with silver hair and tinted glasses standing in their way. She thought she saw him at the club and wondered if he was following them and if so why? She could feel the change in Aoshi, he became tenser and she thought she could feel his aura change.

"Aoshi?"

"Stay behind me and do exactly as I say, Misao." He could feel her nod against his back as her hands clutched his trench coat. "What do you want, Enishi?" Aoshi asked coldly.

"Tsk tsk, tsk. My, my, my Aoshi. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Enishi coyly replied.

"Old friend?! We were never that." Aoshi tucked a hand inside his coat, feeling the hilt of one of his kodachis' conform to his palm. He would never allow Enishi near Misao.

"Always so protective of her. I see that hasn't changed in all these years. "Enishi laughed softly. "Does she even know, Aoshi? Does she know what you are and your connection?"

"Shut up!" Aoshi said in the coldest voice Misao had ever heard. She wondered what the strange man was talking about, what connection? She felt Aoshi tense and begin to move to physically confront the other man.

"Now, now. I'm just saying hello." Enishi told Aoshi as he walked passed them and into the crowd, "We'll see each other again soon." Was the promise whispered.

Misao moved to stand before Aoshi, "Are you alright?" Concern etching her features.

Aoshi lifted a hand to cup her cheek, "So like you to ask of me first." he said softly, smiling. "Are you alright?" he countered.

"I'm fine. Couldn't get to me, seeing as I had a wall standing in front of me." she answered, trying to lighten the mood. "Aoshi, what was he talking about--our connection?" she asked perplexed.

Xxxxxx Misao Mei Mei – Your Turn xxxxxX


	7. Chapter 7 Misao Mei Mei

**The Night Life: Round 7**

She found him to be charming. Completely and utterly charming. While Aoshi's trait that made him so desirable, aside from his physical appearance, was this aura of mystery, _his_, however, was charm.

He stole her away, while Aoshi was distracted. One of his minions had distracted him. Aoshi believed that he was being taken to him, to settle the score once and for all.

Silly man.

Was destroying him more important than this...prize of his? Was destroying him more important than resurrecting his friends? It was a competition now. The soul of one pure and the blood of a vampire would resurrect the one closest to him. But the question was: who would be the first to resurrect their loved one?

More competition between Shinomori and Yukishiro. What the vampire world loved to gossip about. How childhood best friends turned into bitter competitors, never allowing their failed friendship to once blossom again. But competition was competition, and it only mattered if you won. Shinomori may have found her first, but he would be the one to steal her away...and use her soul for his own use.

She had such a pure soul, one purer than any he had ever seen. What a waste for such a soul to resurrect one like Hanya. She would be better suited for a quiet, graceful beauty such as Tomoe.

"What did you want to say to me?" She asked, looking straight into his turquiose eyes. It was time to get to what was really the matter.

"'The soul of one so pure with the blood of a vampire resurrects their loved one.' Ever heard of that?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Just explain."

"Do you know how to spot a pure soul?"

"Just explain."

"Obviously not, since you fail to spot your own."

Now she was curious. "Tell me," she urged, "how can you tell?"

"A vampire in search of a pure soul can _always_ tell. And I can tell you that you are the only pure soul I have come across in many years."

"You!" she whispered. "You're a vampire! After _my_ soul nonetheless!"

"Vampire, yes; after your soul, no," he said. "I'm here to warn you. That man you were with, Shinomori, he's after yours. After all, that's why he bit you."

"Maybe it's the other way around." A hand went up to her neck to touch the bite mark.

"I'm not the one who bit you," he retorted.

"Still!" she insisted.

"Why don't you ask him about Hanya, Beshimi, Shikijou, and Hyottoko, then?"

"What, pray tell, does my brother and his friends have to do with this?"

"Ah!" he laughed, "so you _don't_ know, do you? Well, it's not my place to tell you; you can ask Shinomori instead."

"Tell me!"

"So now you believe me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I still don't see why my late brother and his friends have anything to do with this. I'll make a decision once I collect all the facts."

"Go ahead and do that. You'll want my contact information once you do get all the facts. Trust me, you'll need it." He tucked a business card into the band of her skirt.

"Hey!" she protested

"It's not like you have any pockets." He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Aoshi had apparently returned. And was quite angry to find that he was called away for absolutely nothing and when he returned he found Misao dancing with the very man he was to meet!

"When I saw you leave, I knew I had to ask this lovely lady to dance. Problem?"

"None." He stared at Enishi. "We must be going now, Yukishiro. Misao, come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her next to him.

Enishi walked away. He heard Misao asked Aoshi who Hanya was. _'Playing dumb, I see.'_ Aoshi just ignored her. _'As it should be. Once she finds out what he's after, she'll come to me. And that's when I can resurrect Tomoe, the fairest of them all. Just wait for me...nee-san.'_

Xxxxxx unique-purple-starfish – Your Turn xxxxxX


	8. Chapter 8 Uniquepurple starfish

**The Night Life: Round 8**

Misao grasped Aoshi's sleeve. "So who _is_ Hannya?" she asked. Silently, Misao mentally apologized to her dead brother. Deciding that it was best to play along with Yukishiro Enishi, she had asked Aoshi to describe her brother. However, Misao had never found out exactly how her brother had been killed. Perhaps this man was the key.

Without answering, Aoshi wrenched his sleeve from Misao's grasp and brushed past her.

Following closely behind, Misao yelled, "Hey! HEY! Just where the _hell _do you think you're going?"

"It doesn't matter. He's going to follow us."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Who's going to follow us? That Yukishiro guy?" Misao asked angrily. She received no answer. Sighing, Misao pushed through the crowd, struggling to keep up with him. She grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Okay, Mister Ice-guy, I asked you a _question_. Must I explain what you are to do when asked a question?"

"Oh, please, I have no idea. Do tell."

"Hey, I'm serious. What's going on? You haven't answered my question. Who is Hannya?"

Aoshi debated with himself. He knew that he shouldn't have left Misao at all earlier, but that couldn't be helped now. He stole a glance at Misao, who was walking as fast as her stiletto heels would allow her to. How was he going to answer her question?

"Just what _did_ Yukishiro tell you while I was gone?" He held the door open for Misao and walked out into the warm night air.

Misao shrugged. "He didn't really tell me anything," she lied. "You COULD answer my question, you know." Misao looked at him. "Well?"

"It's...well..."

"Yes? Continue..." Misao urged.

"It's...complicated," Aoshi finished lamely.

Misao sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, thanks...like that's going to help me! Since you _obviously_ have no experience in answering questions, let me tell you what you do when an individual asks a question. You _answer_ them. Now, let's try again. Who is Hannya?"

"He was a fr—"

"—AHHHHRRRGGGGHHHH....ow..._great_...stupid shoes..." One of Misao's heels had gotten caught in a crevice on the sidewalk. She was relieved to find, however, that she wasn't sprawled on the concrete floor. The relief quickly evaporated when she found herself staring up into ice-blue eyes. Aoshi had caught her by the shoulders to prevent her from falling.

Attempting to regain some composure, Misao stood and brushed herself off. She looked at Aoshi to see his reaction to this new development, but quickly realized that Aoshi had already assumed his position in front of her.

Misao ran to catch up, and when she did, she said, "Ah...well...er...uh...yeah...back to my question. So...who is this guy?" Again, she gave Hannya another mental apology, this time for referring to him as 'this guy'. Misao's anticipation mounted; she was on the verge of discovering something—she could feel it.

"Hannya...was an honorable person," Aoshi answered, quickening his pace.

"Hey, don't walk so fast! How do you know him?"

"We used to be friends," Aoshi replied, as he strode into a dark, deserted alley.

"Used to be?"

"Yes, _used_ to be." There was a shadow of regret in his voice.

"What happened?"

"He died..."

"How?" The possibility that this man was her brother's murderer hit her then. After all, if Yukishiro Enishi had been speaking the truth, then...that would make Aoshi a vampire. But how could that be? Her hand flew again to her neck, where her wound was still fresh.

However, whatever Misao had been expecting, she certainly wasn't expecting the answer that came next.

"He died...to save me..."

Misao blinked. _To save him? _Since Aoshi was actually answering questions, Misao decided to ask him another question. "Who is Yukishiro Enishi to you?"

"He is n—" Aoshi stopped suddenly and narrowed his eyes. His hand flew to the hilt of his kodachi.

Crashing into Aoshi's back, Misao stopped. "What—?" She followed Aoshi's line of a vision and saw the very subject of there conversation. "Oh..." she said, in a small voice.

Enishi smiled condescendingly. "That's very cold, Aoshi. Is that how you greet an old friend?"

Aoshi glared in response.

Enishi smirked. "Hn."

"Just what are you planning to do, Enishi?"

"How utterly touching—using first names, now, are we? I could say the same to you. Tell her _your _plan, _Aoshi. _Or, rather, Misao, tell him what you know. Tell him that you know what he is."

Misao looked quizzically at Aoshi.

"Later, Misao...I'll explain later. There are more pressing matters at hand." He glared at Enishi.

Keeping the same smile pasted on his face, Enishi said, "Hn. If a fight is what you want, I, unfortunately, will not be able to fulfil that wish. I only came by to remind Makimachi of our...agreements. Remember what I told you, Misao. Good evening."

Aoshi stared after Enishi's retreating back, before turning back to Misao. "What did he tell you?" Aoshi asked. He tried to keep his voice calm. He could not, by any means, give Misao any reason to believe that he was a vampire. After all, Misao's soul was one of the purest he had ever seen—if not _the_ purest. Aoshi could not let this chance slip through his fingers—his debt to Hannya depended on it.

Xxxxxx Lebleuphenix – Your Turn xxxxxX


	9. Chapter 9 Lebleuphenix

**The Night Life: Round 9**

Misao rubbed her neck and avoided Aoshi's eyes.

_Dammit_, she thought, irritated. _I was so close to finding out the answers_.

Her fingers gingerly touched the slight wound on her neck. She cursed to herself again, feeling a slight sticky liquid coat her fingertips. It was still bleeding. If what that white-haired – quite handsome, she had to admit – Enishi had said to be true, that Aoshi was after her soul – though she had no idea why – which meant that he was a vampire, then . . . Her thoughts trailed off and she could feel the blood rushing from her face.

She looked up at the tall man in front of her and met his slightly concerned eyes.

Aoshi watched the girl – no, he corrected himself, running his eyes up and down her slender body – the woman pale, her eyes focused on some spot near his feet. Though the night was warm, he could see that she was shivering. _Was she cold? _he thought to himself. He reached out to take her hand but she took a step back, a small reassuring smile on her lips.

"You're cold," he stated.

Misao straightened abruptly, her hand dropping from her neck. "Of course not. I'm fine. It's a warm night. Why would I be cold?" she babbled, letting out a slightly shrill laugh.

He had noticed the small traces of blood on her fingertips and on her neck. Taking advantage of her laughter, he took her hand and frowned. He was right; she was cold.

Abruptly, she stopped laughing and stared at him with her beautiful green eyes, a touch of fear showing in her eyes, watching as he brought her fingers up to his lips. He kept his own eyes on hers as he gently licked off the blood. His blood hummed with pleasure as her blood dissolved sweetly on his tongue. Briefly, he sucked on her fingers before letting them go, observing her eyes become drowsy and glowing with growing desire. Good, he thought, pleased. That fear was gone. He gathered her into his arms.

Misao was floating on cloud nine. The touch of his tongue on her fingers was warm and dimly, she thought, _Vampires aren't supposed to be this warm, are they?_ A sizzle of excitement fizzled down her spine. When she looked into his mesmerizing cool blue eyes, they seemed to burn and promise her of fun, naughty things ahead. Misao shivered again, this time for a different reason.

She melted willingly into his arms and tilted her face up to his, expecting a kiss but instead he headed towards her neck, where the wound was. She stiffened, her senses returning to her.

Then her senses fled, abandoning her as his tongue gently lapped up the small sliver of blood. She gripped onto his shoulders.

"What did Enishi say to you?" he murmured against her neck. He kept a tight restraint from sinking his teeth into her neck. Doing so would only result in Enishi to appear again and Aoshi had no intention of having him interrupt them again.

"Mmm, he said . . . ," she trailed off, enjoying the feel of his lips upon the soft and sensitive skin of her neck.

He nipped her earlobe, encouraging her to continue. Instead, he just received a contented purr.

She murmured something deep in her throat and however enticing it sounded, he would have to explore that path some other time. There were more pressing matters that needed to be done and he needed her cooperation; he needed to find out how much she knew about him. The less she knew, the easier it would be on her.

"What did he say?" he insisted, this time pressing kisses along her jaw line.

"He said . . . he said . . . ," Misao sighed. She didn't want to answer him. In fact, she wanted him to shut up and kiss her, dammit. She wanted him to run his lips down her neck again and . . . "He said . . ."

Suddenly, she pushed him away, her eyes wide, remembering that she was in the arms of a possible vampire, a very hot and sexy vampire. She stumbled backwards, tripping over her heels. But before she could right herself, Aoshi grabbed onto her wrist.

"You were trying to seduce me!" she accused him shrilly, pointing a finger at him. Fortunately, they were standing on an empty street save for a few stragglers.

He stared down at the finger and then took in the flushed features. He'd forgotten that she had a temper. "I was trying to get answers," he corrected her. He glanced around him, ignoring Misao's futile attempts to free herself from his firm grip. This place was not a good place to discuss things; it was too open for eavesdropping ears. Especially with the possibility of Enishi close by, eager to snap her up if he turned his back.

Aoshi turned down the street, frowning at the small card that he held between his finger tips, taken from the slim waistband of her skirt. It was possible that Enishi had warned her about him, even going further as telling her that he was a vampire. Things were becoming more difficult now. There was no choice but to finish what he had started. It would be best if he took her to his apartment.

Xxxxx IrisKitsune – Your Turn xxxxX


	10. Chapter 10 IrisKitsune

**The Night Life: Round 10**

Greeted with the darkness and its companion silence, Aoshi pushed open the wooden door and held it open for his guest to enter his rather modest "hole-in-the-wall", which his "companion" would like to keep referring it to. Aoshi, to this day, still does not know why after a couple hundred or so years, he still would associate himself with that cross dresser. 'Ah well... Kamatari I guess is good for some things...' He paused for a second, pondering why that thought, seemingly innocent, provoked such unsettling cold shivers... and then quickly added, 'For spying!'

"Ugh..."

"Are you okay Aoshi? You sound sick..." Misao asked quizzically as Aoshi turned away to switch the light on. 'He sounds like he's going to hurl...'

Aoshi, mildly shocked that he actually made that noise out loud, but recovered quickly and softly said, "I'm fine... I'm sorry for the mess of this place. I don't stay in one place for long and if I do, I don't have that much to furnish it with."

"I see... _ano_... do you live here alone?" Misao asked as she took a seat on the old coach in the center of the room and then looked up at him suddenly and added, "I mean, I wouldn't want to be, you know, barging in here and then your girlfriend comes home and like she's going to think, you know..."

"You said that already..." Aoshi said softly, trying his best to suppress his chuckle.

"I know... but you kno-" And then stopped herself as she was about to say 'you know' again and turned to Aoshi who was trying his best to swallow his laughter.

"You know you could just let it out. _Kami-sama_, it's like you'll explode if you don't laugh." Misao chided at him as he walked out of the living room into what seemed to be the kitchen.

"I couldn't do that." He said from the other room. Seconds later he emerged with a tray of tea and placed it on the wooden coffee table. "It wouldn't be good for my image. My reputation won't be able to handle that kind of blow." He said with a wink as he placed a cup of steaming tea into her hands and then proceeded to sit down next to her.

Misao smirked slyly, as she turned her attention to the warm liquid in her tea cup. Smiling into the ceramic goblet, she thought, 'What the heck! Who cares if he wanted me for some underhanded plan-' then she snapped her head around to confront him. 'Misao! Stop it girl! You must stay focus! You must con-' her thoughts stopped abruptly as she felt his presence in her comfort zone.

Her face froze within a centimeter from his. His breath coated her lips like warm silk and soon looking up from his succulent lips Misao saw a storm of ocean grey pulse in the depths of his eyes.

"Why don't you show me what exactly this _reputation_ that you seem to love boasting about is?" She asked him, leaning in closing the gap between herself and Aoshi.

How could he say no to that, as her eyes closed on there own accord, her whole body aurora was begging to be satisfied. He too closed his eyes and leaned in...

Movement from outside of his window caught his primal instincts. His eyes snapped open suddenly at the second her lips softly grazed his. Grabbing her around the waist he flipped her over the coach to use it as a shield and seconds later the sounds of gun shots penetrated his half broken window, sending shattered pieces of glass into the living room.

Misao yelped in shock at the sudden movement but that shock quickly grew into anger. 'Damn it!!! Who ever that bastard was that was doing this is going to pay big time! I was sooooooo close...'

Xxxxx Treefairy – Your Turn xxxxX

**AN**: Weee! That was so much fun! Hope you guys like it... I know it's short but... oh well... I didn't want to write too much! Good Luck final writers! It has been an honor to be able to be part of this.


	11. Chapter 11 Shin Sankai

**The Night Life - Round 11**

Aoshi grit his teeth in anger. Not only was he pissed that someone was trashing his home, even if he scarcely lived within it, he was more angered at the fact Misao's life had been placed in even more danger _and_ dammit he had smelt her desire for him too! She had wanted him, but of course certain bastardly creatures that he never wished to see again had interfered.

"This is the last straw." Aoshi muttered or more importantly growled as he clutched Misao beneath him, not even caring when one of the bullets logged itself into his shoulder. Usually women would be screaming their heads off right about now, but Aoshi felt Misao's ki flicker in anger and wondered what it was for, but before he could analyse her further all sound was lost as the rain of bullets finally stopped.

"Kamatari!" Aoshi yelled and within a blink of the eye an extremely feminine looking guy appeared in the bullet ridden apartment.

"Yes?"

"Eh, shit that was fast, how'd that happen?" Misao spoke as she was picked up by Aoshi and stared widely between the two of them.

"You watch and guard her with your life." Aoshi murmured threateningly as his coat flapped wildly about his masculine physique as he jumped out the window, breaking the rest of the glass as he did and disappeared into the night. Misao ran to the window looking about the dully lit street and blinked wide eyes up at the sky.

"I think I'm ill..." Misao muttered to herself as she thought she was becoming delusional since witnessing someone flying through the sky with black wings.

"What Aoshi-sama sees in you, I haven't a clue?" Misao tensed at the feminine voice and turned her frowning face to look at the "man" who swore to protect her with his life. Eyeing him quietly Misao thought she looked tougher then this person and felt his creepy eyes looking her up and down.

"You are after all...very scrawny looking." Flushing angrily at his words Misao's hands fisted as she desperately tried not to run over there and pound the girly-boy into the glass covered wooden floorboards.

"_That's enough playing with her Kamatari. Just keep watch." _

"Eh? Was that Aoshi just then?"

"I heard nothing." Kamatari voiced blankly to Misao before he sat on a cabinet which hadn't miraculously been riddled with bullets and waited for the master to return.

"Oh man, now I'm hearing him inside my head." Misao whined as she paced back and forth trying to get her thoughts together. This was weird, so damn weird and she blamed it entirely on her friends who'd ditched her at the bar and left her in the 'oh so wonderful arms' of one sexy guy. Misao faulted in her pacing and shook her head. No, she had to stop thinking like that for he was telling her nothing concrete.

He spoke in riddles, riddles she couldn't understand. Somewhere, deep inside there was a connection between her and him, but not only that there was also a matter of what Hannya, Behsimi, Hyotokko and Shijiko had to do with this too. Why couldn't this man...this...vampire...perhaps? be truthful with her? His eyes glinted warmly and quite possessively at her and yet there was a coldness about him as he wished to block her from something within him. She felt she'd been close to some information concerning her late brother and yet that freaking creepy Yukishiro guy interrupted them once more and started talking nonsense with Aoshi only that he seemed to understand it! Why did it seem to Misao they were fighting over her, trying to get her to side with one or the other and yet Misao was clueless as to whom to believe. Just what the hell was so special about her anyway?

# Elsewhere... #

Quietly stepping onto level ground, Aoshi searched the place for his and Misao's enemies. His eyes glinted threateningly as he headed around a certain eerie building and without any notice his clawed fingers went straight through the back and exited the front of a man holding a machine gun.

"I told you years ago not to play with me." Came the dark reply of Aoshi as he raced towards another two unsuspecting enemies who thought they'd be safe here. Little did the fools know they too were just Enishi's pawns to steer him away and leave Misao unguarded. Did the turquoise eyed vampire really think he'd be that stupid? Sure Kamatari was queer, but he was a strong fighter and could handle his own for a certain amount of time. It's not like he couldn't be contacted if Misao came into any danger.

Just the mere thought of that white haired bastard placing his slimy hands on _his_ Misao made Aoshi's blood boil with uncontrolled power as he sliced the enemy apart, not even a scream of warning coming from their lips, as he swiftly moved through them like the invisible wind slicing limb from limb, blood surging about the place and littering the ground. He stopped moving, chest heaving even though he required no air to breathe and scanned the area for the psycho aura of one Yukishiro Enishi but found nothing.

"You just wait Enishi..." Aoshi muttered before heading back to the apartment.

# Back to the Apartment #

Kamatari got off the cabinet and stood once more, this time smirking over at Misao as she stopped to owlishly look over at him.

"What do you want?" He noticed the flicker of confusion and also the flickering of fear within her eyes as he quirked his lips once more.

"I'm not needed here, the master has returned." Kamatari's voice faded away as his body disappeared in front of Misao's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Misao what is it?" Aoshi dropped back through the window to see the short young woman screaming her ass off even though he saw nothing wrong with her - no injuries in other words.

"He...she...he...whatever that thing was just disappeared! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" Misao shrieked but could think no more when her head was jerked around and up to a pair of moist lips as Aoshi forcefully kissed her and wouldn't allow her to break away until he was satisfied at ravishing her warm wet mouth. The thought of loosing Misao drew more fear inside Aoshi then he liked to ever admit too.

"Now wait just a min-" Misao tried prying from this forceful and quite feral Aoshi but he was way too strong for her as her eyes widened looking over his bloody form before they widened to saucers and her cheeks flushed bright red as he pulled his clothing away to show Misao his rich tanned and muscular skin.

"You...naked...not...a..." Misao fumbled for words and groaned when Aoshi engulfed her in his arms as his lips didn't return to her mouth but in fact sunk into her neck once more. She jerked within his arms, her eyes growing hazy as she slumped against him feeling like she'd just been drugged. Aoshi knew he needed to speed up the process before anything else could go wrong and lapped at Misao's bite marks. Just when he was ready to strip Misao from the sexy attire she wore, a creak in the floorboards made his spine tingle slightly as someone familiar had entered.

"Hooooooooo, am I interrupting you Shinomori?" Lifting his head and turning half way around, dark grey eyes glared over at a smirking man dressed in black and holding a cigarette in one hand. Blood trickled from the side of Aoshi's mouth as he watched the golden eyed man walk further into the room and glance about the place.

"This one is worse then your other place." He tried to crack a joke as he watched the vampire lord lift Misao up and place her onto the couch which was now rid of any glass and wood. Turning around to face the immortal man before him, not even caring he stood in the buff before him, Aoshi crossed his arms and frowned.

"What are you doing here Saitou?"

"Is that any way to treat the one who's come to help you?" Not receiving a reply from the touchy vampire, Saitou picked up some trousers and threw them at Aoshi. "Actually I heard that your little weasel had been reborn again." Saitou remarked as his gold orbs flickered down at the slumbering Misao and then back over to Aoshi dressed in leather pants with the zip done up.

"I told you never to show you face to me Saitou."

"Don't be so dramatic Shinomori, it doesn't suit you. Besides wouldn't you like my help guarding the girl from Yukishiro?" Glaring at the bored looking once human cop, Aoshi frowned even more realising that probably a lot more vampires knew he had left their world and came on his own mission to get back what was rightfully his and also to resurrect his men.

"I don't need your help."

"Hooooooooooo that's funny, isn't that what you said years ago and with that stupidity in mind of you wanting to handle it by yourself like some would be hero, it ended up getting Misao murdered?"

"I was murdered?" Two pairs of eyes moved to the now sitting Misao as she looked over at the newest occupant in the house before turning glassy ocean orbs to a shocked Aoshi.

Xxxxxx Silver Miko's Turn xxxxxX

Authors Notes: Ack! People are right; it's hard doing vampire stories. Ah well, this is all I could think of to do...so go ahead and laugh at it. Anywho two people backed out so my turn came faster then I truly realised it would. Well I have to say Silver is better at writing Saitou then I am, she does some good sarcastic Saitou stuff, so hopefully she can do so here as well. Hmm, I wonder what Aoshi will do now? I think he should spill the beans already. She's been bitten by him now (twice right?) and all that is left is...hmm...the ritual? Could it be sexual? LOL!


	12. Chater 12 Silver Miko

Author's Note: Oh geeeeeeeeez...

Let's see what I can do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The Night Life: Round 12**

Aoshi stared at Misao's startled form, shocked she was broken from his trance. He figured she would be out of it for at least another hour.

"Welcome back, Weasel. It's been a long time." Saitoh remarked.

Misao blinked and stood up, feeling woozy.

"Who...what are you people?! What is going on?!"

Aoshi closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to tell her so soon, not until after he claimed her but...

"He's a vampire, I'm a werewolf. Explanations may be made in due time."

Misao backed up, her body feeling numb as she slowly sat back on the couch. A dream...this had to be a dream....

"Look Weasel, this is no time to sit around and panic. Things are as they are and no amount of denial will change it. Yukishirou wants you for his plans, Shinomori here wants you for...well I never quite understood why he ever wanted you, and I want my revenge."

Her eyes lifted to Aoshi's, which for a moment seemed warm and apologetic.

"Saitoh, leave."

Saitoh smirked, crushing out his cigarette on the floor.

"As you wish, but I will return tomorrow night so we may carry on this unpleasant business. I can assure you being in your presence isn't the highlight of my night either."

Aoshi glared, thankful when the former Mibu Wolf left.

He made his way toward Misao, who looked up at him with wide eyes. He could smell fear and it angered him.

"You do not need to fear me, Misao."

"How do I know that?! Perhaps what that Enishi said was true! You want to use my pure soul because of my brother and the others? Isn't that so?! You'll probably just drain me dry and then use me for your plans!"

Aoshi grabbed her by her forearms and lifted her swiftly, trapping her in a steel embrace.

"Listen to me and listen well, I have waited decades to be with you again and if you think I am going to kill you...you are wrong."

She trembled, watching in fascination as his eyes seemed to warm a bit more...almost glowing.

"What do you want from me, Aoshi?"

He did not reply with words, but swiftly planted his mouth over hers once more, weaving another spell of seduction as she soon melted into his embrace and he could no longer smell fear but only desire.

Misao felt like her skin was burning as his lips trailed back to her neck as she felt a quick pinch and then a wonderful feeling throughout her body. She moaned, leaning into Aoshi who in the blink of an eye moved them into the bedroom, laying Misao on a bed of black and blue sheets.

He was before her again naked, and Misao held no hesitation when all layers of her clothing were stripped away and then there was the wondrous sensation of skin against skin as he took her mouth again, hands moving all over her body, stoking the fires raging within her.

"Be with me Misao...be with me always..." he murmured against her ear.

"Aoshi...I...." she couldn't speak, pressing her hands more intently on his back and pleading with him to keep going.

He complied, making them one at last as the completion to the ritual commenced.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saitoh lit up a Black Clove cigarette as he walked down the dimly lit street, guessing it was about 2 am. It had gotten chilly, not that he could feel it. As he passed some late-night wanderings he had to smirk at their ignorance. If he chose, they were food.

What a mess everything was becoming.

It seemed like Yukishirou Enishi was never going to cease to be a problem until he was dead. Now the Weasel was a factor once more and the others would inevitably get pulled into it. Old ghosts never seemed to rest.

He would ally with Shinomori to finish Yukishirou once and for all, and finally have vengeance for _her _death. The only woman he would call his equal: Tokio. His beloved wife.

He had watched as her throat was slit as she called out his name, watched as Yukishirou ripped out her heart and feasted on it, watched her corpse was mutilated and then thrown aside like a dead animal. He would never EVER forget....he would bestow upon a death to Enishi three-fold to what was done to Tokio. Done to her to simply get to Saitoh.

He would receive his due.

Aku. Soku. Zan.

The motto he would live by for all eternity.

As he walked past a bar with a pale blue sign he caught a scent...a familiar feeling. He entered the bar slowly, his amber gaze sifted through the crowd as he followed his senses to the bar. He sat, looking around...

That scent...

"What can I get you?"

He looked ahead, and for the first time in a century he was in utter shock.

The voice, the scent...those soft amber-gold eyes so like his...all the same.

"Tokio...." he murmured, his voice low but her eyebrows raised meaning she had heard.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Perhaps in another life." he drawled, putting out his cigarette and ordered a bottle of warmed sake.

It took a mass quantity of alcohol for immortals to get inebriated, so he liked to indulge in a bottle of sake now and then. He remembered in the past when he had given up on sake, for being drunk made him want to kill something or someone.

She returned with his bottle and smiled.

"Pace yourself, last thing we need is a drunken wolf."

He raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm a wolf, am I?"

"Aa, most definitely. You have eyes like a wolf and you just remind me of one. If I offend you I'm sorry."

"No, you're quite on the mark."

She nodded and went to other customers and he watched her.

Her hair was different now. It was once dark brown, falling in soft waves to her lower back. Now it was a deep burgundy, almost violet looking and was straightened and fell to just past her shoulders.

She still wore it half up, and still smelled like magnolia.

She wore charcoal grey eyeshadow that accentuated her eyes well and blood red lipstick.

She was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

And she would be his again.

"So Wolfy, what's your name?" she asked, leaning a denim clad hip against the bar. She crossed her arms over her violet tee-shirt.

"Saitoh Hajime."

"For real? Famous name! Are you related to the Shinsengumi Saitoh?"

Saitoh smirked.

"You could say. Are you a Shinsengumi fan?"

"Quite. I think I've read every book about them. I don't know why but I find them so fascinated. Perhaps I was one in a past life."

"Or married to one. Did you know Saitoh Hajime was married to a woman named Takagi Tokio?"

Tokio nodded.

"My parents are historians so it never seemed odd to me, but now that you say it...perhaps it was fate that we should meet." she said with a smile, one he knew so well.

It was almost painful.

"I think it was. You look just like her. Except her hair was dark brown."

"Oh? So is mine, this is just dye. I get bored with my hair easily."

Saitoh chuckled, remember how she used to lament that she wanted to change hair colors.

She truly was the same.

Perhaps there was hope.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoshi wrapped his arms tighter around Misao's naked form, as she cradled her head more into the crook of his neck.

It was done, she was his.

The ritual was complete, the exchange of body and blood had bonded their souls.

He looked down at her, and she gazed up at him with a small smile. There was a soft glow in her ocean blue eyes.

"Do you regret this, Misao?" he whispered.

She sighed.

"No, I only regret that you lacked the drive to make me yours when we were alive, Aoshi-sama."

He blinked, and she laughed at his expression.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Everything."

"Misao...I'm sorry. I couldn't protec..."

She placed her fingers on his lips, shushing him.

"That's in the past. This is a different era for us. Aoshi-sama, what is really going on? What about Hannya and the others?"

Aoshi sighed.

"Enishi lied to you. I do not want your pure soul to resurrect Hannya and the others. I only wanted you for you. I do intend on bringing the others back, but there is another way."

"How?"

"They've only recently died. Their bodies have not yet rotted. You are blood kin to Hannya in this time. You can call to his soul to return. I intend on making them one of us."

"Aoshi-sama...what if it doesn't work?"

"It will. Let us not think of this. The sun will be up soon and we must retire for the day. Are you sure you do not regret this?"

"No. As long as I am with you I can forgo the day."

He smiled.

"It's nice to see you're capable of that after all this time."

"Only for you, Misao."

The two vampire lovers embraced as across town a wolf watched his former love.

"It is all coming together...the threads are falling into place."

"Then it is almost time."

The two figures sat on the railing of Tokyo Tower's observation desk, watching the city.

"The wolf and his mate have been re-united...and so have the lovers. Only united can Yukishirou Enishi be destroyed. He must not be allowed to resurrect Tomoe, she must never walk again."

Sanosuke sighed, unfolding a large set of dragon-like wings.

"I'm surprised Shinomori didn't sense what we were."

"Baka, he wouldn't. Our kind are undetectable. Only other shinigami would know what we were." Megumi scoffed, stretched out her own wings.

"Che, playing dumb with them all is hard."

"For you? I doubt it."

"Hey now. That was mean."

"Sano, after over one hundred years of being partners it amazes me you are still bothered by my teasing."

"Perhaps I thought things would be different since..."

Megumi sighed, scooting off the railing and landing back on the deck floor.

"Sleeping together isn't going to stop me poking fun at you."

Sanosuke sighed.

"Does Shinomori know?"

She shook her head.

"No. He does not."

"We should tell him. He has a right to know that he can become human again and Misao as well."

"No. There is only a fifty percent chance for that. It's best to wait."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enishi looked at the set of bones laid out on the marble altar.

"Soon onee-sama, soon. You will be with me again." he murmured, brushing a hand over her skull.

He had stolen her bones and brought them to this cave.

Everything was for her.

He winced as he cut his hand on a sharp piece of bone, watching as his blood dripped onto her skull.

"Onee-sama!"

He watched startled as the blood seeped into the skull....and then the bones moved. Whispers filled the air...but it was one voice speaking many things.

The bones re-joined, moved, stood up and Enishi watched in horror.

"O..nee...sama..."

In a flash the bones attacked, teeth sinking into his neck and draining him as he screamed out in pain.

The pain stopped as he numbly pressed a hand against his neck and watched as a smoke surrounded the bones, forming flesh.

Pale skin, black hair, plum colored eyes.

She stood before him naked.

"Onee-sama, what....how?"

She smiled at him, brushing cold fingers against his cheek.

"Enishi...my little darling...thank you for feeding me. I've been so hungry. Rest now." she whispered, and clutched his head she snapped it, breaking his neck and then plunging a hand through his chest and ripping out Enishi's heart, eating it.

Enishi fell to the floor, in shock, the last thing he uttered before turning to dust...

"Why?"

Tomoe smiled, grabbing one of the linen draperies and covering herself as she walked out of the cave and into the night.

She had waited so long to rise again, waited for a change to regain flesh...

Her body had been destroyed before she could complete her plans, but luckily she had ensured Enishi would be turned.

And so her spirit bided its time.

Such a foolish boy, she did not need a pure soul or another body to return. She hadn't died as a mortal to begin with.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

My head hurts...and I get my braces off on Wednesday.

Zerianyu, you're up.

And ENISHI IS DEAD FOR GOOD! HIP HIP HOORAY!!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Zerianyu

**The Night Life – Round 13**

Tomoe walked away from the cave, sensing where her enemy was. She was going to approach them as quickly as she could, to obtain what she wanted. A wicked smile crossed her features as she walked slowly to her destination.

Saitou continued to watch Tokio as she served other customers. She'd smile and make some small talk. But each time she continued to come over to him and strike up a conversation.

Saitou continued to sip the sake he'd ordered, his eyes glancing around the bar. Tokio's smell had made him wander into the bar, and the moment he entered he'd felt someone's eyes watching him. He had yet to figure out who or what was watching him, he didn't really care at this point in time, he'd sensed them and he'd keep his senses open until the being revealed themselves.

He looked down at his sake once again, his nostrils being filled with her scent as she approached him once more. His eyes widened as he felt a strong ki. He lifted his head seeing Tokio's eyes wide as well. Her vision seemed to be clouded though. Saitou turned to look behind him, his eyes narrowing as he could tell whose ki it was. It seemed that his little talk with Shinomori would have to be moved up dramatically.

"Everyone out of the bar NOW!" Tokio screamed over the music. People looked to her and just laughed in their drunken state. Her eyes were narrowed as she seethed. "Stupid drunks." She scowled as she hopped over the bar, right next to Saitou.

A few heavy guys being thrown out the bar doors, seemed to be all that was needed as the men and women hurried, drunkenly to the door and raced out.

Tables were turned and glass scattered the floor, and she stood in the midst of it, her form still and her eyes closed. Saitou watched her, and waited to see what would happen. Her eyes snapped open as the wall he'd looked at earlier sensing a power seemed to explode. Instantly she moved into a fighting stance, with a weapon in each hand.

"It seems someone else needs my expertise in this matter. Is it Enishi?" Her voice was cold and dark as she spoke to the two, cloaked figures standing where the wall once was.

"Can your visions not see that far?" A female voice stated as, Saitou quirked an eyebrow as he watched the scene unfold.

"My visions come to me when they do, I don't call upon them as you think. Yes I can, but only when needed, now state your purpose."

"Our lady needs you, and you will come with us." Both cloaked figures took their hoods off, as their eyes glowed a gold color. The skin on these figures was white as a sheet, their eyes were just holes, no eyelids or pupils seemed to be where they should. There hands were steel claws, as they readied to fight as well. "If you think I will come willingly, you are mistaken."

"Hmm, a fight is a must, as you are with the wolf of mibu as well. We have been told to destroy you." The other figure spoke, two female voices mixing together. "Let the battle commence. Both figures smiled and attacked at the same time. Both went to attack Tokio, while Saitou continued to sit on the stool at the bar.

Author's Notes: Okay whoever is next there you go. I hope this is okay I tried really hard not to mix anything up and I wanted to concentrate on Tokio for some reason. This story is getting slightly complicated hmm. I wanted to put Kenshin also but I wasn't sure where he'd fit in and all. Need to re-read the whole story bye.

Okay I haven't had a computer with Internet access for a week and a half. I got to check my e-mail once and that was it over that time. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write. I did put a posting up on Shinobilove though so.... Anyway if I'm a little rusty at writing this, I read the chapters in like 10 minutes a piece if not less so I hope the chapter will be okay.

Xxxxx Sephiress – Your Turn! Animegirl2121 has skipped her go xxxxX


	14. Chapter 14 Sephiress

**The Night Life – Round 14**

Saitoh watched with interest as the reincarnation of his mate stood before the cloaked figures, her posture taut and ready for whatever would be thrown at her. His long fingers slipped into his jacket pocket and pulled out his lighter and the last cigarette in his pack, though the golden gaze never left Tokio. It was amazing how the façade of a simple bartender had faded to reveal the woman he had spent half his life looking for. How convenient.

"If you think I will come willingly, you are mistaken." He had to smirk at her words. Tokio had never been a pushover in her past life either.

But Saitoh's smirk turned into a frown when the twinned cloaked women started to attack. This would most certainly not due. As much as he would have loved to watch his mate kick their asses to the curb, he really did not have time or patience for such shenanigans.

Tokio was ready for them, no doubt about it. And she was ready to beat some cloaked booty at that. They were jumping towards her, their movements synchronized making it all the more easier to see and attack.

But that damn man just had to ruin her fun. Before Tokio even had a chance to raise her weapons, the golden eyed man from the bar stepped in front of her. His hands went to his belt and pulled out a set of unseen handguns.

The bitches never saw it coming.

They were dead before they hit the floor, so like humans that it made Saitoh want to spit. He had hit each with a direct shot to the chest, where the heart would be if they had hearts. Saitoh said nothing as he placed his guns back into their holsters and let his jacket fall down to hide them again. He turned around and looked at Tokio, surprised at the irritated look on her face.

"I could have handled them you know. I didn't need your help."

"Yeah, I know. But they were annoying me with that monotonous talking shit." Tokio chuckled underneath her breath at his words and muttered something that sounded like 'wiseass'. She turned from him and walked back to the bar, completely aware of the wolfish eyes that followed the sway of her hips.

Saitoh walked over with next to her and caught her eyes with his. She was the same, in every aspect. Her laugh, her smile, her sass attitude. His Tokio had not changed one bit.

Thank God for that.

"So what does my savior want as his prize, hmm? How about a drink on the house?" Tokio reached over the bar to grab one of the more expensive alcohols, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked up into the man's eyes, those golden amber eyes, and was suddenly yanked into his hard chest.

"All I want, Tokio Takagi, is you," Saitoh whispered huskily before leaning down to take her lips. Tokio's gasp was muffled into his mouth and her eyes were wide in shock from his words and actions.

Saitoh closed his eyes in bliss at the feeling of having his love in his arms again. He didn't know what had come over him in that one moment, but he did know one thing.

She was so beautiful.

He couldn't let her go again, he just couldn't. There was no way in the seven hells Saitoh was going to just let her walk out of his life. He had watched her die for God's sake! And here she was, within touching distance and he was supposed to keep his cool. Was he a man or not?

Her groan spoke everything to him as Tokio melted under his ministrations. He had always had this power on her, even in the past. Her lips became pliant under his as she stoked the fire within his steel-like body. Saitoh moved his hand to bury in her silk tresses, not wanting to let go.

But the kiss ended soon enough and both of them gasped for breath while staring down the other. One gaze spoke confusion and wonder while the other held promises for the future.

Tokio leaned down against his chest and tried to catch her breath. What was this man doing to her? It was like she already knew him, and her body was craving to be closer to his. She took in a deep breath and smelled the cologne on his chest, mixed with the light scent of smoke.

"Your smell…it's so familiar," she whispered.

"It should be, love. But I'll explain it another day, alright? Right now, we've got to go." She looked up at Saitoh with a question in her eyes.

"And why would that be, Hajime?" He sighed, wishing he could stay here longer. But something wasn't right at the moment.

"Because if my instincts are right, then Ice-man and Weasel are about to be in a whole mess of shit." Saitoh swooped down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling them both out the door and into the chilly night.

Sometimes, timing was such a pain.

XxXxXxX

Sephiress' Notes: Hope everyone liked. I wanted to clear up everything with Saitoh and Tokio before moving on with Aoshi/Misao stuff. Best of luck to the remaining writers and I hope we do this again sometime!

Xxxxxxxxx - Western Ink, you're up - xxxxxxxxX


	15. Chapter 15 Western Ink

**The Night Life – Round 15**

Misao sighed unhappily as she continued to stare out the broken window.

Everything was happening so quickly.

And to think this chaotic mess had all started by just being dragged out to a bar one night.

She wasn't sure if that was incentive to stay in and never leave the house again or if she should go out more often.

Absently, she wondered where Kaoru was, she kind of felt like talking about it and the last person she usually wanted to see was Megumi.

She made a sour face.

Aoshi was asleep on the bed in the room behind her. Well, actually she didn't know if he was asleep. But since he was lying there on his stomach, stretched out and not moving with his eyes closed, she assumed he was asleep.

Although she liked being near him and being held by him, completely overwhelmed by the very being that was -him-, she needed a moment of space.

Remembering events of a lifetime before had been a blissful rush in his arms. But now, away from his fiery touch, she wasn't so sure how she felt about it.

She almost couldn't quite believe meeting one man at a bar had led to this. Her life, however boring and completely lackluster it had been, was now gone from her. She wasn't sure she regretted that in as much as she would -miss- it, she wasn't sure how she felt about turning the dynamics of her life suddenly upside down.

What of Kaoru and Megumi? What of her friends? Her life?

Even if she had been reborn as her memories told her and that she loved that beautiful man in the other room... It simply didn't perfectly mesh with the life she was currently leading.

Or... had been leading as the case may be.

It felt like trying to shove a square puzzle piece in a circular hole.

Yet at the same time, she felt no ties to the life led in daylight. Maybe it was just confusion, one big, swelling mass of it...with Enishi and Hannya and that weird guy Saitou.

She was stumbling along in the dark, grasping the coat tails of knowledge and only succeeding in getting tiny pieces.

She looked up suddenly, some awareness settling over her. The sun was burgeoning on the horizon, ready to spring up another notch and spill sunlight over the landscape and straight through the windows onto her.

The feeling was completely foreign. Was it dread or danger or excitement?

She turned quickly, she didn't want to find out. She stopped mid-step to stare at the doorway across the room.

There he stood, watching her in perfect stillness. His eyes might've glowed had it been darker, but there was no mistaking what she saw.

He was the most breath-taking person she'd ever laid eyes upon and the fact that she felt such love and devotion for this man, who reason might have otherwise told her was a perfect stranger, was almost frightening in its intensity.

Despite that, there was a bone-deep sense that he'd never hurt her and that was reassuring enough. So what if she was just fumbling blindly as far as this whole situation went?

She smiled, feeling her optimism re-emerge. After all, things were bound to unravel themselves at some point. Someone had told her it was the way of the universe, always heading in the direction of unravelling, or... had she just mutilated that? Ah, well, she didn't really care, she brushed it off.

She stepped forward, mindful of the creeping sun that was just waiting to catch her unawares.

Her mind turned back to Aoshi's gaze and the question she could see lingering there.

_"Do you regret it, Misao?" _

It was unspoken but she understood it all the same.

She didn't say anything as she approached. His arms opened for her and she slid against him, into him, headlong into what promised to be even more confusion ahead.

As his arms closed around her and they retreated to his inner sanctum to sleep away the day hours Misao wondered...

Maybe she was looking at this all wrong. Maybe this hum-drum boring existence of hers had been nothing but a waiting game.

There was no denying the overall pull and hold this man had on her. Her body trembled slightly and he pulled her closer in response.

Maybe she'd simply found where she belonged.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

In the bowels of the building below a thin woman slipped through the outer doors. She made her way along the semi-chilled corridors and approached a painted green door that read "basement". Snapping the lock, she pulled it open and descended the stairs into a darkened cavern below.

The hum and hiss of building machinery filled her ears and she frowned. It wouldn't be pleasant, but it would do well enough until nightfall.

Memories of her brother burned vividly in her mind, his body burning, turning, falling in a mist of beautiful gray ash...

She smiled thinly.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Elsewhere, stumbling in from their abbreviated group outing, Kaoru and Kenshin fumbled along an apartment corridor. Her movements were slackened, her mind hazed by alcohol, her giggles startlingly loud in the narrow hall.

She turned, her smile wide, to bid her boyfriend a goodnight when she caught her finger on the damaged frame of the door, slicing it open.

She jumped, yanking her hand back. The injury was minor, little more than an enthusiastic splinter with a tiny droplet of blood.

Dazedly, she didn't protest as Kenshin took her finger and slid it between his lips, suckling softly. She smiled when she felt the press of his teeth, an expression that quickly drained as they tightened upon her digit, dislodging the tiny sliver of wood and causing a tiny upward droplet of blood to the surface.

He licked at the tiny wound and turned his eyes up to a surprised Kaoru. His tender gaze turned dark and gold - an eerie sort of color. They burned deep and she felt herself drawing backward.

He neared, and leaned, his hair brushing against her neck as he hid his eyes from her. She trembled as his lips touched her skin and the flick of his tongue made her knees weak.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders, intent upon bidding him a goodnight, her good mood dampened by the stirring's of fear. As she began to press trying to push him away, his mouth, his jaw tightened and she felt his teeth sink into her flesh.

She gasped, a sickly sound full of pain and tried, desperately, to push him away from her.

It seemed only a moment before he drew back from her - her vision darkened, she felt faint.

With her last steady, conscious moment, she heard him speak.

_"Tomoe..." _

Author's Notes: I'm fairly confused as to the actual timeline of events, as in what day they're on in comparison with the first chapter... So the last part with Kenshin & Kaoru might be a bit off...

Xxxxx Chibijem – Your Turn xxxxX


	16. Chapter 16 Chibijem

**The Night Life – Round 16**

Aoshi lay next to Misao just watching his love of several lifetimes. He couldn't believe what he had wished for had finally come to pass. He gently brushed her hair away from her face, just content to watch over her protectively. He braced his head on his palm and began to gently caress Misao from shoulder to hips; he couldn't seem to keep from touching her.

Perhaps I'm afraid, he thought, that I'm dreaming yet again.

Misao watched Aoshi from beneath her eyelashes. He looked just like her memories which were still flooding her. She reached up to cup his cheek in her palm and startled him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," he told her, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to the center of her palm. "I keep thinking this is a dream and I'll wake up. I'll be alone and empty again." he sighed as he lay back down.

Misao sat up and looked down at him, "I'm real and I'm not going anywhere." she told him softly caressing his chest, following the scars. So much hurt, she thought. As she leaned down to kiss him, he laid his hand over hers on his chest over his heart. Their lips met and Misao could feel Aoshi's heartbeat jump. His other arm came up around her and gently pulled her onto his chest as their kiss became more intense. Misao suddenly lifted her head and Aoshi sighed.

"What do you want Kamatari?" Aoshi asked, frustrated. Misao looked around and saw the figure partially materialize next to the door.

"The Wolf awaits." was all he said before disappearing. Aoshi sighed and crushed his pillow beneath his head and fisted the sheets.

"Why now? Why can't he leave me be just once?" he asked himself and he rolled from the bed and grabbed his pants. When he heard Misao laugh softly, he turned to her and placed his hands on either side of her on the bed. He pressed a fierce kiss to her lips, "What?"

"You never use to do that; I guess this era has changed you," she laughed. "For the better, I like you this way." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him softly.

Aoshi dropped his head and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well…" He stood and after looting his closet, handed Misao one of his shirts which she slipped into and followed him out.

XxXxXxX

Saitou was looking out into the darkness, smoking yet again, when Aoshi was followed by Misao into the room.

"Well I guess that answers my question. I hope you enjoyed it Shinomori."

"Don't be crass Hajime," another voice sounded in the room. Everyone turned to see a striking woman with burgundy hair in a dark corner.

"Tokio…" Saitou sighed.

"Don't _'Tokio'_ me." she scolded coming further into the room.

Aoshi bowed to her, "It's good to see you again, Tokio." He then turned and raised an eyebrow at Saitou. "Does she remember?"

"It's starting to come back," Saitou replied crushing his cigarette out. "How about the Weasel?" He asked of Aoshi to which he received a nod. "Well that's fortunate as we're going to need all the help we can get. Himura contacted me today and had very disturbing news."

"Don't keep us in suspense." Misao said snidely.

Saitou gave her a wicked grin, "Of course, how rude of me…." Both Aoshi and Tokio told him to get on with it. "He saw Tomoe."

Aoshi's head came up quickly and Misao sucked in a breath. "How can that be? She was never to be resurrected."

"She has been, no matter what was supposed to be. The problem is how to kill her again. We need to get going, everyone is meeting to discuss this matter." Saitou told them as he sat with Tokio on the couch to wait.

Aoshi took Misao by the arm and led her back into the bedroom. "Aoshi, what did he mean everyone?" Misao asked as she rolled up the pants and shirt sleeves on the clothes she borrowed from Aoshi. He looked over and smiled at the image before him.

"My clothes never looked so good." He told her taking both her hands in his and linking their fingers.

"Aoshi, don't change the subject."

"Everyone from before, the gathering…"

"You mean Kaoru, Megumi, Kenshin…." she started looking into Aoshi's loving eyes.

"Yes, the time has come. The prophecy….."

# To be continued #

Chibijem Notes: Okay, this isn't the greatest and it's kind of short. Been busy and my turn came way too quickly. Hope you like it.

Xxxxxxxxx Misao Mei Mei - Your Turn xxxxxxxxX


	17. Chapter 17 Misao Mei Mei

**The Night Life: Round 17**

A/N: Lots of plot twists! Read carefully or you might get lost.

They sat in a large circle, all eight of them, just looking at each other, waiting for someone to speak up first. It seemed as though they were off into pairs. Aoshi and Misao. Saitou and Tokio. Sano and Megumi. Kenshin and Kaoru.

Misao looked at everyone. Why wasn't anyone saying anything? She elbowed Aoshi slightly, whisphering to him, "Tell me what the prophesy is."

Aoshi cleared his throat, giving Kenshin a look that prompted him to explain.

"The prophesy, as most of you know, is something which completely undermines us all." The others nodded, silently agreeing. "For Misao-dono, who may not know yet," he continued, locking eyes with Misao, "the prophesy says that Tomoe can only be destroyed of one born of a man."

"Born of a man!" she cried. "No one is born of a man!" She heaved a large sigh, "This is hopeless."

"Not necessarily, Weasel. Any of you ever read Shakepeare's _Macbeth_?" A few confused looks around the room were enough to tell Saitou that nobody knew anything anymore.

"I have." said the voice next to him. "Macbeth receives a prophesy from the three witches," Tokio explained. "It was that no one born of a woman could kill him. So he wasn't afraid to fight anyone, because he knew that everyone was born of a woman. Thus, no one could win in battle with him."

"But Macduff, who was very loyal to the previous king, Duncan, set out to kill him in battle." Saitou continued. "Macbeth tells him that no one born of a woman can beat him. Macduff replies saying that he was ripped out of his mother's womb early."

"So Macduff wasn't born of a woman?" Misao questioned.

"Exactly."

"A loop hole, then." Megumi supplied. "Not literally born of man, figuratively."

"How is that supposed to work, though?" Kaoru asked. "It's not like we can just put up a 'WANTED' sign for someone born of a man. It could takes years to find someone!"

"How do we know that person is not among us right now?" Aoshi finally spoke up.

"One of us?" Sano 'tsk'ed. "Like the odds are in our favor."

"Is it even possible?" Misao asked quietly. "That one of us could be the Chosen One? There's only eight of us. How are we supposed to know if we were born of a man figuratively? And how would that work anyway?"

"Well," Tokio started, "we all had normal births, no?" She recieved affirmative answers. "Is there anyone who has, perhaps, experienced some sort of a rebirth? That suddenly your life is completely different because of a man?"

"I have another question." Misao said. "Wasn't Tomoe already dead, how was she killed before? Why can't we just kill her the same way? And what does she want anyway?"

"Well, first of all, destroying and killing are two different matters. Killing is destroying the body, the spirit still lives one. Destroying, however, is when everything is gone. Body, spirit, soul, nothing is left behind." Kenshin explained.

"As for what Tomoe is seeking, I have no answer."

"Well?" Tokio prompted, "is there any one of you who have experience a rebirth because of a man?"

"Umm..." Misao raised a timid hand. "I guess you could sort of call it a rebirth."

"You?"

"Well, I can't say for sure if it was a rebirth, but it felt like one. I remembered everything from my past and understood almost everything that I needed to."

"Wonderful!" Tokio exclaimed.

"We'll start training immediately, then." Aoshi said.

"Training?!" she squeaked.

"Aoshi will teach you kempo, Kenshin will teach you how to use ki to your advantage, Sanosuke will teach you the art of streetfighting, Kaoru will teach you Kamiya Kasshin Ryou, Megumi will teach you how to treat and cure wounds and I will improve on your swordsmanship." Saitou said, dictating everyone's roles.

"And I," Tokio said, "will show you how to mix drinks to relax." She winked.

"Ooh! What kind of drinks?"

"You name it, I make it."

"Awesome!"

Their current situation could be described as the calm before the storm. When everyone is in good spirits, foolishly forgetting the problem at hand.

# to be continued #

A/N: Yay for my English class. Otherwise, I would have never gotten an idea for the prophecy. What will Misao's training be like? Unique Purple Starfish had to skip her turn so…

Xxxxxx Lebleuphenix - Your Turn xxxxxX


	18. Chapter 18 Lebleuphenix

**The Night Life – Round 18**

In the darkness of the empty dojo, Misao lay sprawled on the floor. She was exhausted and bit back a moan when she moved to put her arm across her eyes.

Her lessons began the next morning. Unfortunately for Misao, she had been sampling the drinks Tokio had mixed the night before and had awaken to a massive headache and a rolling stomach. It also didn't help that the lessons began way before dawn and that she had only slept a total of three hours.

The day began with some strong black coffee and a large muffin. Fortunately, her first lesson was with Aoshi. But even though they were lovers and she knew her kempo, he still was tough on her, criticizing and correcting her movements. After two hours with him, which Misao found to be full of work and no play, it was Sanosuke's turn and they spent most of the time arguing and insulting each other. Then, after a break that seemed too short, Misao's next lesson was with Megumi. By then, Misao was wide awake, too wide awake for the doctor's tastes. By the time their lesson was over, it was Megumi who was worn out rather than Misao, who, to Megumi's horror, was eager for the next time they would meet. Kenshin, Misao found, was a patient teacher, teaching her the basics and making the lesson of finding ki surprisingly simple. Her lips came up in a smirk. Maybe she could use that in her advantage whenever she wanted to ambush Aoshi. She snickered evilly. She was having fun with those lessons before the teachers of horror arrived.

Misao groaned again, covering her face with her hands. She loved Kaoru and knew that she could be demanding but never in her mind did she think that she would be so horrible and so bossy. And Saitou. Misao groaned even louder. He was just evil. Their ruthless teaching techniques were enough to have her flinch every time they barked an order.

Misao sighed. Who would've thought becoming the one who would destroy Tomoe would be so hard? All she wanted was a normal life with the man she loved and now the only way she could get that happiness is by destroying that woman. Damn Enishi and his sister complex.

She frowned, remembering the conversation she had with Kaoru earlier.

XxxxX

"_Hey, Kaoru," Misao said thoughtfully, swinging her kendo stick in a head strike. "That night, did you know that I would be the one in the prophecy? Is that why we were at that club?"_

_Kaoru stared at Misao, a bit surprised at her questions. "You think that-"_

"_No!" Misao stopped her swing and faced her friend. "Well, maybe. Everything seems so coincidental. But not that I'm complaining about the whole change," she said hastily. "In fact, everything's been so exciting. I get to fall in love, and soon, I get to kick some woman's a-"_

_Misao's blabbering stopped when Kaoru placed her hands on her shoulders. "That night, yes you were set up. At least to meet some guys because you were always lonely whenever Megumi or me would go out with our boyfriends. I didn't expect Aoshi-san to show up that night. To be honest, I never thought you to be the 'one'."_

_Misao gripped one of Kaoru's hands and opened her mouth but Kaoru shook her head and continued. "We all had regained our memories but we weren't going to rush you. We knew that in time you would get them back. But then, Enishi began looking for you and I guess, Aoshi-san rushed to find you."_

"_Kaoru, you know I don't regret everything's that happened," Misao said softly, smiling. Kaoru smiled back, understanding. "With everything suddenly happening, I just wanted to kn-"_

_Thwack, thwack **Thump.**_

"_Oww!" Misao exclaimed, rubbing her head and her backside. She looked up and was face to face with a shinai._

"_Use that energy for talking by swinging your kendo stick. There will be time to discuss things when you finish off Tomoe," Saito said, sternly._

_But Misao didn't hear a word he said._

"_What was that for, you psycho!? Knocking me down like that while I was talking to Kaoru. I'll show you how be more polite . . .!!"_

XxxxX

Someone was brushing away the strands of her hair that covered her forehead. Opening her eyes, she met the tender cool eyes of the man she loved.

"You missed dinner," he stated quietly.

"I did?" She groaned. "I'm too tired to get up and my body is screaming in pain right now."

Aoshi settled himself down beside her, caressing her hairline. "Saito and Kaoru were tough, were they?"

"Yeah," Misao murmured. She sniffed herself. "Ugh, I stink." She smiled up at him, her face brightening. "But you know something, Aoshi? Of all the teachers I had today, you're my favorite."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

He bent down to kiss her softly on her lips. Then Misao found herself up in the air, held in his arms.

"Oh, are you taking me somewhere, Aoshi-sama?"

"Hmm," he answered, turning towards the dojo doors and up a set of stairs.

Misao wound her arms around his neck. "Then how about you join me in the bath? 'Cause I need someone to help me wash my back."

"Hmm."

Later, Misao ended up falling asleep in the bath, skipping her dinner. Aoshi helped her settle into his bed, tucking her underneath the sheets. He kissed her softly on the forehead and she murmured in her sleep, a soft smile on her lips.

"Sleep well, my love."

XxxxX

Outside, miles away from the dojo, Tomoe sniffed the air, sensing the presence of the one who would kill her.

A dark smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"Enjoy what you have now, my dear, because I'm taking everything you hold dear."

Xxxxxxxx IrisKitsune – Your Turn xxxxxxxX


	19. Chapter 19 IrisKitsune

Sorry guys for taking so long… this is your bridge for the climax! ENJOY!

-IrisKitsune-

**Night Life: Round 19**

It was nearly dark again when Misao rolled onto her side of the bed closer to Aoshi's. Vacant was the spot when she opened droopy eyes and stared at the void of the room. Glancing over at the digital clock it read 5: 42 p.m. in red numerals. Groggily getting up and padding out of the bedroom in bare feet, she made her way to the showers and shut the door behind her.

XxxxX

Simultaneously in another part of the city, Tokio sat on her coach leafing through the newest addition of _Tokyo Q_. Hajime walked out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and a stern look on his jagged features. Looking up, Tokio recognized that harsh look and stared quizzically at the tray of tea.

"Did you loose your new pack of cigarettes? Pity…and you just bought it today too." She sighed and turned back to her magazine, ignoring his glare as he placed the tray on the table.

"Your humor skills are deflating; hopefully your combative ones won't follow in suit."

Tokio was quiet for a short while, just long enough though to have Saitou merely questioning the timing of his retort, and then said in a very dead-pan tone.

"Do you hope, Hajime?"

His answer didn't come immediately; he merely stood there staring at the steaming cups of tea, hands in his pockets and an almost lost look in his eyes.

Slowly, he rose piercing gold orbs towards matching gold and answered in an almost unrecognizable voice, "Should I?"

Before she could answer him, Hajime's cell phone rang out. Flipping it open he didn't even pick up the line, when he shut it again after glancing at the number on the screen and snapped at Tokio, "Get up! We have to go now!"

"Himura?" Tokio asked as she threw down her magazine and swiftly walked to the coat hanger to grab her jacket and umbrella.

Saitou merely grunted as he threw the door open and walked briskly out turning back only slightly to throw Tokio the keys to lock up the apartment as he walked over towards the stairs. The elevator would have taken too long. Waiting was not an option as time was of scarce supply.

Inside the now empty room laid an untouched tray of steaming tea and the newest copy of _Tokyo Q_.

XxxxX

Sano had been thinking about heaven for a bit now. The chilled air was getting to him. Yes… yes, that must have been it. He never dreamt about heaven before or even thought about what it must be like to be there. Sure he's had a few memorable "rolls in the hay" before that that took him pretty high, but to actually feel like that all the time, must really be a bummer. He laughed at that thought. Who would believe him that he would actually think that that was what he truly believed. But to him, to have that much happiness all the time was frightful! How the heck would he ever know the true value of happiness if you never had anything to compare it to? If you never felt sad, down, pissed, lost or depressed, how the hell would you know what happiness, serenity, and contentment was?

Glancing over towards Megumi as she was locating a secluded area for them to land and he thought, no, he would definitely take immortality over heaven any day. Who knows if he would be with Megumi anyway if he died?

And besides, heaven won't want people like _them_. Heaven won't take them; hell would probably want him; but Earth…

Earth needs them…

Landing in a deserted alleyway, Sano and Megumi walked over towards the designated location that they were assigned to meet the rest of the gang. Looking around the crowded street pick pocketers, drunks, and thieves were shading the true shadows over werewolves, zombies, and half dead things.

Yep, earth definitely needs them.

More than they would ever know.

XxxxX

Black pants companied by a black form-fitting t-shirt and black combat boots, Misao walked into the kitchen and saw Aoshi turning from his briefcase and closing it and mixing the combination code.

"What's that for, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked going over towards the refrigerator and pulling out a pitcher of water.

Aoshi merely gathered up the last of the papers that were scattered on the counter top and turned to her saying something about a gift.

Walking over to where Misao was standing next to the sink, Aoshi took the half empty cup of water from her hands and placing it softly on the counter next to them. Cupping her face lightly, he leaned forward and grazed his lips on her forehead. Taking in a fresh breath of her soft perfume, Aoshi opened his eyes to gaze out at the world through the kitchen window. It was raining.

So dark was the whole world compared to what he felt for her. He would do anything to protect her from the darkness that had already engulfed them both.

Damned for all eternity.

That was what they were. The hope filled immortals.

"We have to go, _ne_ Aoshi?" Misao said pulling back to look up at him.

"_Hai_." Aoshi said and pulled away and grabbed his "gift" and walked towards the door placing his trench coat on and waiting for Misao to walk over to where he was and proceeded to leave the apartment.

"Don't look so down Aoshi… the cup is half full; not half empty."

Xxxxxxxx Treefairy - Your Next xxxxxxxX


	20. Chapter 20 Shin Sankai

**The Night Life – Round 20**

So the band of eight, headed on their way in the pouring rain with two (that being Sano and Megumi) flying above to keep watch of any enemy up ahead. They would be heading to the place of ruins, to the gravestones of four long gone companions in the forest of the dead. It appeared just getting closer and closer to the sight as they quietly headed fourth that Aoshi was becoming tenser. He'd not been to these four pillar-like gravestones (even though they were large rocks with no names attached to them) in a long time. Of course they were the stones for his fallen men.

With Megumi and Sano flying about the air, Misao looked over to see Saitou as usual smoking a cigarette even though it sagged because of the rain and he walked with Tokio to his right. On her right was Aoshi and then herself. Next to Misao was Kaoru and then Kenshin. She wasn't sure but a bit of unease ran over her when Kenshin turned to glance her way. She smiled awkwardly at him, trying to suppress the eerie chill running down her spine and watched as he smiled back.

As Saitou eyed the lot of them, his golden gaze continued to glance up and down Misao, his extra senses knowing she was as nervous as hell. Even though her hand was in Aoshi's, it didn't seem to comfort her all that well. Stopping instantly as he dumped his cigarette to the puddle before him the others stopped to eye the wolf quietly.

"The Weasel needs rest." Misao blinked owlishly at him not sure what the hell he was on about and then turned her eyes to Aoshi's watching as water cascaded down that finely chiseled face of his.

"You are restless. We cannot head into battle with your thoughts clouded."

"I'm sorry…" Misao mumbled, her head bowed as thick bangs blocked her eyes from view. She shivered out of habit rather then out of coldness and snapped her head up when Kenshin began to walk off.

"I'll begin to patrol the area while Misao-san rests."

"Aa…" Aoshi murmured back, Misao eyeing him to see whether he found anything strange about Kenshin at all or if it was just her. When she noticed nothing out of the ordinary in his gaze Misao sighed and smacked her head thinking she was loosing her mind.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Misao?" Aoshi quietly questioned Misao, not wanting too sound too worried. He still had a reputation to up hold after all.

"Of course I am. There is no other time but now right?" At the slight nods of everyone's heads, Megumi and Sano having landed to the ground, wings perched slightly out from their bodies, Misao sighed and placed on a light smile. "I'm just…nervous that's all." Trying to reassure them was harder then Misao thought. She'd never had so much pressure then this in her entire life…or so she thought. She instantly didn't like the fact that it was all coming down to her to kick Tomoe's ass back to nothingness.

"Aoshi-kun, you really shouldn't worry so much, Misao is quite capable of taking care of herself remember?" All eyes roamed to Tokio who was in fact doodling quietly on the wet forest flooring. She held a twig in her hand and was randomly placing symbols here and there, but Misao and even Saitou could understand what they were. Making a silent 'che' noise at Tokio's riddled words the ex-cop bent slightly, hand going to grab his woman's shoulder when his narrowed gaze flickered to Aoshi's eyes as his arm was caught in Aoshi's firm grip.

"Do not touch her. She's in a trance at the moment." Taking the Vampire Lord's words as honesty Saitou refrained from beckoning Tokio back as they all eyed the hazy eyed bar owner as she hummed and chanted creepily, her voice echoing through the trees. It merely took minutes as Tokio sighed aloud, before standing up straight and stretching.

"Tokio-san, what was that about?" Misao questioned aloud, slightly freaked out, but instantly knew why her and Saitou got on so well. His creepiness matched hers instantly.

"I used to delve in the black arts quite frequently a long time ago with Aoshi at my side."

"Eh?"

"What she means is the blood that flows through her is connected to my own. She is a Lady Vampire of the highest ranking and I a Lord of the highest ranking. Think of it like we are related in a way."

"So that is why you bowed to her?" Misao pondered aloud and Aoshi nodded his head in return.

"We should continue on our way, that bitch is real close by." Tokio voiced and they all picked up there pace.

"WAIT!" Misao yelled, that creepy feeling that they were being watched made her spin around to observe Kaoru and Kenshin come out from a section of trees.

"There is nothing around here, we can continue when Misao-san is ready." Kenshin voiced and Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. Moving out of ear shot and straight to Tokio Misao pulled the woman aside.

"Tokio-san, you know those black arts you spoke of, can you summon a paralyzing spell on a vampire?"

"Of course I can. Why do you ask?"

"Could you…um…place one on Himura?"

"Misao…?" Aoshi was confused but Tokio did as Misao wished and within seconds Kenshin yelled, stunned at what was happening to him.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru yelled, trying to help him but was jolted away from the barrier and landed in a heap and was very much unconscious.

"Megumi-san make sure she is alright." Tokio voiced and placed her hand on Misao's shoulder.

"What is the matter little one?"

"Something is inside him. I'm not sure what, but Kenshin…isn't exactly all Kenshin you know? You see…look!" Misao yelled and all eyes turned to watch Kenshin's eyes change to an eerie golden colour, shrinking in size and becoming a murderous look.

"I felt it, not too long ago that he wasn't right."

_How dare you paralyze my possession!_ An echo boomed through the forest, every single vampire, shinigami and werewolf besides Kenshin (for obvious reasons) and Kaoru (for she was unconscious) were now on guard.

"Tomoe let him go!" Misao yelled throughout the trees, her aura burning a bright jade colouring, Aoshi even shocked at the power behind his little companion. "I won't let you take anyone else that I care about away from me anymore!." Misao yelled, the flash of her aura sparking outwards around herself and the others and sending it straight through the forest, night creatures scurrying away in fear at her intensity.

"Misao!" Aoshi yelled as he caught her in his embrace, she a little exhausted just like Tokio was as she too was caught in another's embrace, it being Saitou of course.

"Are you hurt?" The two tall males questioned their partners quietly.

"We joined together as one, to rid Kenshin of her spirit. She was feeding off of him and we'd be next, but Kenshin is quite stubborn that he wouldn't allow the 'Battousai' in him to be unleashed. He cared too much about us to do it…or should I say Kaoru-chan." Misao mumbled, her eyes flickering over to Kenshin as he sat on the ground looking around at everyone.

"Oro, what just happened?"

"Way to go Himura, you suppressed her and went back to that damn 'oro-ing'." Tokio chuckled before rising from Saitou's arms to stand up, a trickle of blood coming from a wound on her head much the same as Misao's. Misao froze in slight wonder as Aoshi licked it away before he did the same to Tokio.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?" Misao cried aloud, her hands on her hips as three pairs of eyes turned to gaze at her.

"She's his sibling weasel, chill out. It's not like they are mating or anything." Saitou voiced, as though watching Aoshi lick Tokio's blood was the most common thing on the planet, before he lit another cigarette as the rain had ceased.

"Ah, gross Saitou!" Misao moaned trying to get that image out of her head. Sano too was trying to do the exact same thing and instead escaped to the skies once more when Megumi did the same as Kaoru has awoken.

"Back to the plan at hand, she had control over Himura, so how do we know she can't control any of us?" Misao spoke as they continued on walking.

"We don't, but you'd know if she did." Aoshi remarked plainly.

"I suppose…."

"Misao, you have more power within you then you give yourself credit for. The ki channeling Himura helped you with has probably begun to open that power up." Tokio reasoned with the short girl and nudged her through the gap for her large eyes to see four grey stones dug vertically into the ground.

"We must protect these souls here, for Aoshi's sake." Tokio voiced and headed forth, sitting promptly in the wet grass not at all caring about her dark clothing. There was no time for that.

"Tomoe's spirit is growing, we need to act fast." Saitou voiced as he sat on a random log and began to place bullets into his guns and checked to make sure how many clips he brought with him. Misao's eyes widened when she watched Aoshi bring forth his wings and pulled a pair of kodachi from nowhere in particular.

"Wow…" She muttered before her eyes moved about to see everyone else gathering their weapons of choice.

"How come I don't have a weapon?" Misao bellowed like a child.

"You do, but your ki is more value to us. The one 'born of a man' must defeat our foe, but we shall back you up all the way. Tomoe will not come alone after all." Aoshi remarked once more and Misao began to chew on her lip, thoughts clouding her mind of what to ask next.

"Um…one more question?"

"Weasel will you stop the twenty questions already." Grumbling at Saitou she 'hmphed' lightly and sulked as she sat on the ground away from the others.

"Hajime behave and allow Misao these questions while we have the time to prepare. Do you still have concerns, perhaps about your past?"

"Its just that, well when we discussed that whole rebirth thing earlier it got me thinking. If I've had a rebirth because of a man and I'm guessing its because of Aoshi-sama, but to me there still seems to be more to this 'one born of a man' thing that I'm a little confused about." All eyes turned to Aoshi who was in fact staring quietly at Misao as she was heading further into her past, reverting herself back to calling him her 'lord' as well. "I feel…weird in a way. Like because of this rebirth all of a sudden I'm not comfortable in this body, like it's not natural for me to be in it. Why is that?"

"One such as you wasn't brought up to be a male or a female. In fact as you grew up you chose what you wished to be when you were created, maybe even before you were created you would decide to be both."

"Meaning…?"

"You are both male and female Misao, in this time and the past." Aoshi spoke carefully, not sure how Misao was going to handle this other surprise. However it surprised him when at such dark times she burst into fits of laughter.

"Um, Misao-chan, what's so funny?" Kaoru voiced while Kenshin fused over her to make sure she was alright after being knocked unconscious earlier.

"You mean if I'm female now and I was male before that means Aoshi-sama was…was…GAY?!?" A twitch at Aoshi's eyebrow was missed by Misao.

"Well at least she has a sense of humour at such a crucial time." Saitou voiced as he cocked the barrel of one gun back before placing it in its holster.

"Misao your Lord is not pleased about that." Misao made an 'eh' noise and instantly felt the darkening aura of Aoshi wash over her. Here they were in such a dire time and she was blatantly calling the vampire she loved gay!

"Ah…um…"

"It doesn't matter what your sex was Misao, either way you were still Misao to me...and something very special…to all of us. You are the key to our survival Misao. Now begin to act like it." Misao's eyes widened at the deadly voice Aoshi used with her, his icy eyes locking her wide gaze in place. "The fate of everyone, including us here and everyone at the kingdom and all those that are dead who wish to rise again lay within that grasp of yours to do what you will with. It's time to be serious about what's to occur."

"Aoshi…I…" Misao gasped as a rush of air moved about her, Tokio once more chanting about the place, murmuring this and that that no one understood before the fierce wind broke away and Misao looked about the place. One thing was for sure, the vampires with wings, she, Aoshi, Kenshin and Kaoru were casually hovering above the ground, but Aoshi's sickening dead grey look was still holding her frightened gaze.

"It has begun…" He murmured and that's when Misao noticed something very different about herself indeed. Her hidden power had awoken from Tokio's black arts, she now having spawned double black wings she never knew she had from her back and her hands were not the delicate ones she was used to.

Misao was now…a man.

She/He was ready to battle and the spine chilling effect that greeted all of them made Misao snapblue orbs over to a set of trees where Tomoe was sitting all to casually on a tree branch, the skull of her dead brother resting in her lap as she caressed it lightly.

"First you reject me from the vampire world and then you make me eat Enishi for power so I can live again to take my place with you."

"You will never be granted a place with us!" Tokio yelled from her seated position in front of the four headstones while Kenshin looked on with mixed feelings. He had loved this woman, nearly betrayed his own kind for it and then allowed her to 'die' not once helping her. He remained guilt ridden for a long time before he could smile again because of the woman that held his hand right now.

"You wished us death and distruction and that we do not accept." Aoshi growled out, hands clenching around his kodachi handles as packs of worthless zombies and ghouls began to emerge.

"I only wished to be with the one I loved for all eternity, was that so hard to understand." Ironically her eyes moved from Kenshin to Aoshi and then they narrowed deathly at Kaoru and then more at Misao.

"You nearly killed Aoshi-sama that I won't forgive!" Misao growled out, memories coming back full as to why she hated this woman so much. Aoshi was future King of the vampire world and without order it would crumble. He had planned to make her his bride, a formal meeting and celebration happening, but Tomoe had unsuspectingly showed up, her attacks on Aoshi's comrades and friends were fierce and proved deadly as his four main guards fell before him, he horrified as they sacrificed themselves for his well being. If that hadn't been emotional torment enough, the Lord was about to be struck down by a deadly poisoned weapon, but Misao had leapt in front of it, taking the blow for him. Misao spasmed in Aoshi's arms, her body turning to ash as Tomoe was killed off by approaching guards, but no one knew her spirit had not died that day. They had been too worried about their lord and his vanishing lady.

_Come find me…take me as yours again..._

Was what Misao had voiced before dying in front of him and Aoshi had yelled silently to the darkened ceiling, that moment placing doom on the entire kingdom for a long time.

"How interesting…" Tomoe murmured at finally realising the Misao that was Aoshi's partner was in fact very much a male. The blackening aura around Misao, full of hatred for Tomoe was darkening by the second, Aoshi not sure what to make of it. He'd never seen this side of Misao before. The memories that Tomoe was bringing forth was polluting her/his already fragile mind as Misao couldn't fully process them all.

Tomoe's lips parted in a creepy smile as she hopped from the branch to land soundly on the grass covered ground, Enishi's skull being crushed in her bare hands.

"Now you die!" She yelled and dashed forward as did her minions, they out numbering the eight that were here, but that didn't matter. Survival was all that mattered as Aoshi and the others dashed forward, slicing limb from limb, ghouls and zombies moaning and groaning in pain at the attacks they received. Misao had instantly clashed with Tomoe, her aura at boiling point in a blood curdling rage.

# To be finalized #

Authors Notes: I know it's confusing, hell I'm even confused, but hey one gets that and well I was kind of at a blank of what to write. Anyway this is all I got, I skimmed over the chapters from before and when Kenshin bit Kaoru he murmured Tomoe's name and so I thought maybe he could have been possessed by her in some way by her spirit since she wasn't fully "healed" or something. So yeah, anyway, sorry about the lameness, I'll be going now.

Xxxx Silver Miko - Please end it for the love of Aoshi-sama! xxxX


	21. Chapter 21 Silver Miko

Author's Note: This is hard and might not make sense, but things must end

eventually........

Note: a nagitana is like...hmm, how can i describe it...a very long blade,

curved almost-ish on with a hilt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**The Night Life - Round 21: The End**

Raw power seemed to pour out from Misao's body, darkened ebony with the rage she/he felt at Tomoe, who merely watched with a smirk on her plum colored lips.

She didn't seem phased by Misao's immense display of power whereas the other

onlookers were almost shaken at the sight.

"Aoshi, her rage is causing her powers to become too chaotic! We have to do

something!" Tokio cried out, as a sudden gust of wind blew throughout the area.

Aoshi looked to Misao, understanding what Tokio meant.

The power Misao was displaying....just as she could be male or female, her

powers could be either harmonic or chaotic...and that's when Aoshi realized it.

Her gender of choice was connected to the spectrum of her power. In a male form Misao's power was...rough, undefined, chaotic...It was the negative. Strange

that in Asian philosophy the male form was positive and the female was negative.

Misao appeared to be the opposite.

Tokio said she could choose...perhaps Misao needed to reconcile the male side

with the female to keep balance..

"Misao!" he yelled out, moving slowly towards her.

"Aoshi, be careful!" Kenshin yelled out as Aoshi moved towards her, feeling her power shake through him.

"Yes run to your precious lover, Shinomori....as always." Tomoe said smugly.

He ignored Tomoe, continuing towards Misao.

"Misao, please stop! Your powers are growing too chaotic..."

She/he merely gave him a side-glance, her eyes almost an eerie violet as her/his

face was scowling.

"Aoshi...stay back...this bitch must be obliterated for good."

"Misao! You...you must make peace with both sides! You must calm down!" he

yelled, and was suddenly thrown back away from her/him as Misao's power continued to grow.

"Misao-chan! PLEASE STOP!" Kaoru yelled out desperately.

"She won't listen...she's too angry from the past...Aoshi! You're the only one

who can reach Misao...please keep trying!" Tokio said, on the verge of tears as Saitoh helped her stand, silently watching.

Aoshi stumbled to his feet, walking determinedly towards Misao...feeling her

power hit him and he felt like he would burn up...

And he pushed through it, grabbed her and wrapping his arms around her waist as the wind died and Misao's eyes widened.

"Misao...please...I can't lose you again...I love you...in every life and every

moment of my existence..."

The power faded down and Aoshi felt Misao change...

She was female again.

The wings pressed against his chest seemed to fold under as he felt her soft

hands move onto his.

"Aoshi..." her soft voice murmured.

She turned in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and quickly

pressed her lips to his.

Tomoe's smile turned vicious and she took the opportunity to strike- sending a

blast of her dark energy, a corrupted piece of her soul, towards the two lovers.

Misao pushed Aoshi away from her as a violet-blue light surrounded her,

blocking out Tomoe's attack as the light formed a translucent shield around Misao.

Aoshi watched, as did the others, as Misao closed her eyes and her hair floated

about out of the braid as her clothes changed....turning into a beautiful violet and blue silk kimono that seemed to shimmer ethereally...the bow on the obi seemed to be made of light...pale blue light.

Misao's eyes opened...and they glowed blue.

"She...." Kaoru began.

Tokio felt it, a psychic knowledge of what was occurring, the memories of the bloodline...one of her many gifts of her dual existence as a vampire aristocrat and a spiritualist.

"Misao is embracing...both her sides...both natures...she's balancing her powers."

"Tokio-san?" Kaoru asked.

"She really had become the chosen one..."

They watched as Misao extended her shield to include Tomoe, who looked as if she was trying to remain smug and calm.

"What is she doing?" Saitoh asked.

"She's protecting us...she's going to unleash a tremendous amount of power..."

"Misao..." Aoshi muttered, watching as her wings seemed to burst with a thousand glossy ebony feathers...she looked like a dark angel...

His beautiful Misao.

"Now Tomoe...your treachery ends...." Misao said, her voice calm and neutral.

"We'll see about that little girl!" Tomoe snarled, attacking at Misao with her powers.

The powers Tomoe launched seemed to be reflected off of Misao as she closed her eyes, holding out her hands as blue-violet energy appeared....forming

something....

A weapon of pure energy, shaped like a nagitana.

Sano and Megumi watched from above, and Megumi's maroon eye's wavered.

"She's going to risk everything on this."

Sanosuke's eyes softened and closed.

"I know...what happens now is her choice."

"I will not be defeated by you!!! I will kill for good!" Tomoe screamed, her eyes turning completely blood red as she lunged at Misao, her hands becoming claws with razor sharp nails as they collided with the nagitana of energy, and Misao's expression never wavered.

"You're existence ends, Tomoe. Join your beloved brother in nothingness." Misao said, her voice echoing as she lifted her blade, and with every shred of power and energy she held within her she struck, and the space within the shield exploded with power, blocking out both Misao and Tomoe's image.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru called out, blinking.

The shield exploded, light pouring out and trapping them all...until everything went dark.

XXXXXXXX

Aoshi blinked, opening his eyes. They were surrounded by darkness, and everyone stood looking around.

"Where are we?" Kenshin asked softly, holding Kaoru's hands.

A pulsing gold light caught their attention as they looked to the source.

Tokio was floating, Megumi and Sanosuke flanked on her sides.

Tokio was glowing a golden color, her hair gold and when her eyes opened they were pure gold.

Saitoh looked up at his lover in awe. When had she disappeared from his side?

Pulling out a cigarette he lit it. He knew what happened next would require a smoke. An ominous feel was in the air.

"Where's Misao?" Aoshi asked, looking around and then at Tokio.

"The one known as Makimachi Misao embraced her destiny and gave everything she was to stop Yukishirou Tomoe."

"Everything...she was? Where is she?!" Kaoru cried out frantically.

Tokio closed her eyes and held her hands out as a blue-violet light that resembled a bright star, floated to her hands.

"Misao became a vessel of power, a power only she could channel as the Chosen One. The husk that was her body gave way to the power. This is what remains of

Makimachi Misao...the essence of her heart and soul." Tokio said, the light in her hands pulsing.

Aoshi's eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

Pain filled him, an anguish so deep, one he had not felt since her first death so long ago. Wetness filled his vision, blurring it, and he was aware of someone screaming.

It took him minutes to realize it was him.

He felt hands on his shoulder and looked up. Sanosuke and Megumi were standing him up, like angels helping a lost soul to his feet.

"Why....why did this happen? What was it all for if she's gone?" he asked, his voice despaired.

"She isn't completely gone, Aoshi-san." Megumi began.

"The choice is up to her now." Sanosuke added.

"Choice?"

"The last choice, her last act as the Chosen One...she sacrificed everything she was to restore the balance, and now she must decide...to ascend to a higher plane of existence....or to be restored to a mortal life."

"Misao...I want to see her again...how can I reach her? Tell me, please." He asked, his voice breaking.

Tokio looked down at the light in her hands, and smiled softly.

"She can hear you, Shinomori Aoshi, and she has made her choice. The taint of the Yukishirou has been cleansed."

The light left Tokio's hands, floating to Aoshi who looked at it in awe before reaching out to touch it. Light blinded him, and when he opened his eyes again

Misao was in his arms, in her normal clothing....asleep.

He held her close, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Thank goodness." he whispered, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

The golden glow faded from Tokio, and darkness melted away revealing the spot where they were in the forest. With Misao in arms and their friends at his side,

Aoshi began walking towards the city as the others followed. As they reached a clearing that looked over the city, Aoshi stopped, feeling Misao shift in his arms.

"Aoshi?" she asked, blinking and opening her eyes.

He looked down at her, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Misao. For saving us, for returning to me."

She smiled weakly, winking.

"No problem."

She looked over the city, as the pale lavender gave way to orange and red...

For the first time in decades, Aoshi watched the sun rise.

A slight tingle on his neck startled him, and if he could see it, the faint bite mark of fangs smoked away.

He looked at Misao, who smiled more brightly at him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she voiced, looking at the sunrise.

He closed his eyes, his throat clenching with emotion.

"Aa...perfect." he murmured, holding her closer as they looked at the rising sun.

Kenshin turned to Saitoh, his violet gaze questioning.

"Saitoh, you're still the same, aren't you?" he asked softly.

Saitoh nodded, crushing out his cigarette.

"It's not so bad being a werewolf, now I really am a wolf of Mibu. Besides, I have my mate, that's enough for me. I never had it that badly anyways, I at least could walk in the day."

Kenshin smiled and made a nervous 'hai hai'.

Sanosuke and Megumi folded their wings, causing them to disappear.

"Well you guys, it's been fun. Let's not do this again." Sanosuke began.

"Are you leaving?" Kaoru asked.

"We have to check in, let our bosses know what happened and all that. Don't worry, we'll be back to celebrate later. I owe Misao-chan here a drink or two."

Misao sighed, giving a thumbs up, and looked over at the city, the sun now in the sky.

It was indeed a new day for them all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX THE END!!!XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Thats it folks. It's a wrap. I'm going to lay down.


End file.
